Guerrera
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Una joven es proclamada Guerrera de la luna, su destino vencer al maldito Naraku, pero como fue que esta nacio y quien es ese hermoso youkai ojos plateados y cabellos rojos que la acompaña además que es eso que siente el Lord de las tierras del Este por ella acaso es aquello tan temido llamado amor. Espero que les agrade este fic y me dejen saber que les parese.
1. Chapter 1

Guerrera.

Capítulo 1

La noche avanzaba rápidamente, se encontraba un poco cansada pues era lo menos que podía esperar luego de luchar contra todo ese ejercito de demonios que Naraku había enviado para eliminarla según él; pero que equivocado estaba luego de su transformación y entrenamiento era estúpido de su parte considerarla débil, pues la realidad es que como la llamaban ahora los aldeanos y youkais ella era una guerrera de la Luna, admirada por los aldeanos pues con todos sus poderes se dedicaba a la proteger a los indefensos y por los youkais pues era inmensamente poderosa y algunos decían que era por su belleza.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la hermosa Kagome Higurashi mientras en su rostro ahora altivo y hasta un poco aristocrático se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa, todo en ella era digno de admiración poco a poco se fue acercando a su destino; este era una bella laguna que se encontraba en medio del bosque a la orilla de un sendero poco conocido e inclusive inexistente para muchos pero bien reconocido por ella y algunos pocos más, todos ellos descendientes de la casa iluminada por la Luna pues esta era la protectora de la estirpe, les proporcionaba todo su poder y claro cuidaba de ellos.

De manera sutil se fue acercando a la orilla y delicadamente se fue despojando de sus ropas y claro de su nueva armadura, quien creería años atrás que ella llevaría tal cosa pero es que nadie en realidad sabía quién era y como lo sabrían si ni ella misma conocía su destino o en realidad su naturaleza; dejo la fina armadura a un lado de sus pies y junto a ella su kimono este era de un precioso color blanco aperlado con flores de sakura en diversos tonos de rojo todas estas bordadas con hilos de plata, al despojarse de esta prenda mostro en todo su esplendor su esbelta figura, unos redondos senos firmes y de un tamaño perfecto ni muy grandes y claro tampoco pequeños, unas exquisitas piernas largas y bien torneadas, una estrecha cintura, su piel blanca como la más fina porcelana, unos labios deliciosos color carmín, ojos del color del más exquisito chocolate y sus cabellos largos un poco más abajo de su cintura de color azabache con unos reflejos azulados y a estos ahora se le sumaban algunos plateados que marcaban significantemente que provenía del Clan Inu, protegido por la Luna.

De manera silenciosa y delicada se fue sumergiendo en la deliciosa agua y dejo reposar su cuerpo en estas, eliminando completamente cualquier rastro de lucha y quedando completamente renovada en cuerpo y alma, pues esa era noche de Luna llena la cual se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento mostrándose en todo su esplendor proporcionándole un aire místico a todo el Sengoku, esta se encontraba acompañada de un centenar de estrellas las cuales también brillaban con intensidad tal cual luciérnaga, parecía que estas danzaban en rededor a la Luna como dando una sublime función para la reina del firmamento.

Toda la laguna era iluminada directamente por los rayos lunares transmitiendo un aura de serenidad y pureza, aun recordaba la primera vez que llego a este lugar y claro cómo fue que esa misma noche toda su vida dio un giro de 160 grados y se transformó en quien es ahora: Lady Kagome Inuyoukai de las tierras de Este, emisaria de la Luna.

En ese preciso momento recordó como había sucedido todo, en ese mismo lugar hacía ya 1 año : se encontraba caminando por el bosque sola; pues era una costumbre muy agradable que había adoptado luego de salir cada noche para desahogar su corazón de todo el dolor que sentía por su amor no correspondido, ya que desde que Inuyasha se había decidido firmemente por Kikyo, ella comenzó a viajar con ellos y aun cuando a le dolía mucho debía aceptar que lo mejor para el seria lo que le hacía feliz y si esto era la compañía de Kikyo, ella se haría a un lado y lo apoyaría en silencio por todo el amor que le profesaba.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde la llegada de Kikyo, todo se había vuelto un tanto incómodo para ella y esa noche su mejor su mejor amiga y como ella le decía su protectora y compañera la estaba llamando para muchos esto sería una locura pero para ella era la única realidad, sentía como La luna le llamaba y transmitía tanto desde sentimientos hasta su mismísimo poder a través de su luminosa aura, podía sentir como cuando ella la iluminaba por todo su cuerpo corría una corriente de eléctrica que incrementaba sus fuerzas y su poder incrementaba. Esa tarde Sango, Miroku Y Shipoo habían peleado con Inuyasha, pues le recriminaban el cómo dejo que casi la mataran durante el repentino ataque de Naraku o mejor dicho una de sus marionetas en compañía de Hanna, la marioneta la ataco y si no fuese por que pudo crear un campo de energía y lo utilizo como escudo en ese momento estaría muerta por uno de los tentáculos o por el veneno de este; por esa razón Inuyasha le dijo que era solo un estorbo que lo mejor para todos es que se largara a su época y se fuera por fin del Sengoku pues este no era su lugar, ella solamente cayo y sus amigos observaron con pesar su silencio mientras Kikyo reía internamente al sentirse triunfante pues ahora había comprobado que él era solamente suyo así como ella lo era de él.

Por eso había decidido marcharse y a pesar de todas las peticiones de sus amigos se mantuvo firme y dejo a todos en el campamento pues lo mejor sería que ellos siguieran juntos, además no estaba tan lejos de la aldea quizás unos tres días y ya estaría de regreso en su época, no quiso que nadie la acompañara seria innecesario ella ya podía defenderse sola pues luego de la llegada de Kikyo tuvo que mejorar y sacar a flote sus poderes pues nadie peleaba por ella ni se preocupaba por mantenerla a salvo y en realidad lo agradecía pues ahora era mucho mejor, el monje Miroku la ayudo a fortalecerse como sacerdotisa y Sango le enseño a defenderse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Gracias a ellos era más fuerte y podían luchas por sí misma.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y poco a poco se veía como la Luna despuntaba en el firmamento, no sabía por qué pero se sentía completamente tranquila, de repente sintió como si la Luna la llamase y con todo tranquilidad la siguió, pues sabia internamente que esa aura era de su Luna que la llamaba y la guiaría a donde tuviese que ir pues con ella no correría ningún peligro; de manera silenciosa y pasiva fue avanzando por el bosque en la dirección que la Luna le guiaba y así fue como llego hasta esa hermosa laguna que la llamaba a introducirse en sus aguas y refrescar su cuerpo y alma en ellas, además la Luna iluminaba completamente sus aguas no había un solo lugar que no reflejara sus rayos e internamente se sintió completamente feliz, pues sabía que su amiga y confidente la había llevado y no podía reusarse a ese majestuoso gesto de amor.

Tranquilamente se quito sus ropas, las dejo en la orilla de la laguna y se sumergió en las aguas cuando las toco sintió como está la recorría y todo su cuerpo se llenó de una cantidad de energía pura que jamás había sentido y mucho menos imaginado, sintió como las aguas y los rayos de luna la elevaban y envolvía, sintió un regocijo inmensamente inexplicable en su interior y vio cómo su cabello se hacía más largo siempre de color negro azabache pero ahora se veían algunos reflejos entre azulados y plateados, su cuerpo se fue estirando poco a poco sin provocarle alguna clase de molestia o dolor, sus curvas eran muy bien definidas, sus pechos siempre altivos y firmes pero un poco más grandes, en sus manos vio como crecían sus uñas y llegaron a parecer garras seria acaso eso posible, luego su piel resplandecía tanto que nublaba su vista y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Sus sentidos se estaban despertando, pero ¿Acaso estaba todo bien? su cabeza le dolía un poco por la cantidad de sonidos que escuchaba intensamente, su piel estaba en contacto directo con el suave pasto y su olfato estaba inundado por todos los aromas de su alrededor, delicadamente fue abriendo sus ojos y pudo ver claramente todo su alrededor, estaba en la orilla de la laguna a la que había llegado por la noche, pero pudo admirar la belleza del lugar bajo la luz del sol pero era incomparable a todo lo que se veía por la noche bajo la luz de la Luna. Se fue levantando y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda y no solo eso un hombre la observaba fijamente y sin ningún pudor, inmediatamente su primera reacción fue buscar su ropa para cubrirse y la encontró como pudo y lo más rápido posible se colocó su blusa y falda, pero él no dejaba de observarla fijamente; repentinamente él se fue acercando y la tomo de las manos y fue cuando reacciono ¿Que estaba pasando?, ¿porque se sentía tan diferente? Y ¿Quién era ese hombre o mejor dicho Youkai que la tenía sujeta de sus manos y observaba fijamente?


	2. Chapter 2

Por su mente pasaban un centenar de cosas, que le sucedía a ella ¿Que estaba pasando?, ¿porque se sentía tan diferente? Y ¿Quién era ese hombre o mejor dicho Youkai que la tenía sujeta de sus manos y observaba fijamente?, en ese instante reacciono y decidió hablar, tomo todo su valor y un poco nerviosa y sonrojada dijo:

Kagome: Hola, quién eres?

Entonces el Youkai de manera un poco amoroso beso su mano, la miro a los ojos y en estos se reflejaba cariño, lo cual desubico a Kagome, él era completamente hermoso tenía el cabello largo y de color rojo tan intenso que parecía fuego ardiente, su rostro era delicado y atractivo, sus ojos de color grises parecían un reflejo de la misma luna, sus labios eran finos y de color rosa pálido, en sus mejías se veían unas finas marcas color cobre lo cual lo identificaba como un Youkai de linaje y se podía ver que estas también estaban a lo largo de sus fornidos brazos y seguro estaban también en otras partes de su cuerpo, él era alto y traía un kimono de color gris con flores de loto bordadas de tonos rojos en sus mangas y cuello, sobre su cintura llevaba una espada y sus zapatillas eran negras, Kagome estaba completamente hipnotizada por su sola presencia, entonces fue cuando el soltó su mano y la tomo del rostro la acerco hacia él y le dio un sutil beso en realidad casi fue solo un rose de labios pero a ella ese dulce gesto la lleno de un calor inmenso, todo revoloteaba en su interior y no comprendía él porque estaba sucediendo todo esto. El noto todo el nerviosismo y confusión a través de la mirada de Kagome y decidió hablar:

Hola, creo que me adelante un poco pero me fue inevitable, mi nombre es Yuki (Coraje) y soy el Lord de las tierras del Sur, como sabrás estas son gobernadas por los demonios dragón y yo soy hijo del gran Ryuta mi padre falleció hace algunos siglos y yo como sucesor tome su lugar.

Entonces Kagome trato de actuar de lo más normal, pero no comprendía que era eso que se había despertado en su interior con ese beso y la imagen de él era tan impactante que le quitaba el aliento.

Kagome: Entonces es Lord Yuki de las tierras del sur, y puedo saber por qué usted se encuentra tan lejos de sus tierras y precisamente esta aquí con migo y porqué actuó de la forma en que lo hizo.

Yuki: Por favor solo dime Yuki, y estoy aquí porque mi guardián El sol me ha mandado venir y dijo que tu guardiana la Luna ya había enviado a su guerrera la Inuyoukai más poderosa, la guerrera de la Luna que te encontraría en la laguna sagrada y esa eres tú, mi deseo es entrenarte para que cumplas con tu objetivo y el beso fue solo un impulso pues tu belleza me cautivo, lo siento.

Kagome: Espera un momento pero yo no soy una Inuyoukai, quizás si tengo algo de poder pero eso no me hace una guerrera y menos la más poderosa.

Realmente estaba confundida y todo esto se notaba en su rostro, entonces Yuki se acercó nuevamente y le sonrió de manera delicada y dijo quizás lo mejor sea que te veas, acércate a la laguna.

De manera suave fue caminando en dirección a la laguna y lo que vio era sorprendente, había cambiado ya no era humana él tenía razón era una Youkai, sus manos tenían garras, su cabello era más largo esos reflejos azulados y plata delataban su cambio, su piel parecía la más fina porcelana y su tez era completamente blanca aunque sus mejías conservaban su tonalidad rosa, ahora sus labios eran naturalmente de un rojo intenso y se veían tan hermosos, era ella pero mejor.

Kagome: Discúlpame, pero creo que ya debo irme hoy debo volver a mi casa.

Yuki: No creo que eso sea posible, pues como ya te dije ahora eres un Youkai y tienes un propósito en esta época.

Kagome: Cómo es que sabes que no pertenezco a esta época.

Yuki: Pues veras se muchas cosa sobre ti, portas un nombre muy singular ¨Kagome¨ aun antes de tu trasformación completa tenías poderes y estos luchaban por salir pero anoche tu protectora decidió que ya era tiempo de revelar tu verdadera identidad, Guerrera de la Luna; los poderes que tienes son inmensos y te aseguro que solo los sobrepasaría yo.

Y todo esto los se gracias al pergamino de la luz que fue enviado a mi familia por la Guardiana de tu estirpe y el Guardián de la mía, en él se narra como la guardiana de la Luna llegaría a este mundo, que ella sería una viajera del tiempo, la portadora de grandes poderes y la enviada a acabar con toda la maldad del mundo.

Kagome: Pero Yuki, como crees que yo lograre hacer todo eso.

Yuki: Pues para eso te pido que me acompañes a mi palacio y como te dije quiero ayudarte a desatollar todos tus poderes, que te parece estás de acuerdo.

Kagome estaba decidida ella cumpliría con su propósito, ese que su querida amiga había decidido para ella no podía pagarle mal luego de que la ha protegido por tanto tiempo y menos ahora que le había dado ese obsequio que tanto añoro ser fuerte y poder ayudar a acabar con la maldad además daría su vida si fuese necesario por eliminar a ese desgraciado de Naraku que estaba acabando con todo lo bueno de ese mundo, lo haría por sus amigos, familia y claro por ella misma. Entonces de manera firme y decidida hablo:

Kagome: Yuki acepto y te prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para no ser un estorbo y lograr controlar mis poderes.

Yuki: Bien es hora de marcharnos.

Kagome: Como llegaremos hasta tu palacio si estamos muy alejados de tus tierras?

Yuki: No te preocupes iremos volando así será más fácil y rápido.

Kagome: pero como se supone que iré yo?

Fue entonces que Yuki le sonrió se acercó a ella y la cargo en sus brazos le dio una tierna sonrisa y se convirtió en un haz de luz y se fueron juntos en dirección al nuevo destino de Kagome, en dirección de su nueva vida y ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que estaba preparado para ella. ¿Qué encontraría ahí? Amistad, Fuerza, Poder y quizás hasta Amor en los brazos de un bello pelirrojo.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada y rápidamente vio un castillo este se alzaba en la cúspide de un risco, tenía unos jardines inmensos estaba completamente impactada, suavemente fueron descendiendo y de manera delicada Yuki la coloco en el suelo, pudo ver como de manera rápida una gran cantidad de youkais se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban y de manera muy apropiada le apropiada hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Entonces entre todos ellos aprisa se fue acercando una bellísima Youkai de cabellos rubios como el sol, de piel tostada, ojos verdes y de figura impresionante, ante esto Kagome se puso tensa acaso seria novia de Yuki que vergüenza; rápidamente la chica se lanzó a los brazos del Youkai y lo beso en las mejías y dijo hermanito que bien que has vuelto ya me sentía sola, el de manera rápida se la despego y dijo:

Yuki: Aika (Flor de amor) compórtate, ya no eres una niña además avergonzaras a tú prometido y apropósito donde está él.

Aika: Pues veras mi bello Asahi (Sol de la mañana) se encuentra en el bosque entrenando ya lo conoces desea estar listo para defenderme a mí y al castillo de cualquier ataque pero seguramente ya sabe que estas aquí no debe tardar en llegar y apropósito quién es ella?.

Esto lo dijo apuntando a Kagome y se notaba en su voz un poco de resentimiento pues su hermano era el único que le quedaba de su familia y lo celaba no quería que nadie lo dañara, entonces Kagome reacciono y cuando iba a hablar Yuki se adelantó y dijo de manera voraz:

Esto es para todos, ella es: Kagome la enviada de la Luna y futura Lady de estas tierras, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se le acerque y les aseguro que si no la respetan tendrán la muerte más dolorosa del mundo, todas sus palabras la dijo impregnadas de veneno, la realidad es que no deseaba que ninguno de sus guerreros se le acercara podía tener amigos pero ningún pretendiente, pues si ella lo aceptaba seria la futura Lady del Sur pues como negar que desde el instante en que la vio quedo completamente prendado de ella.

Ante esta mención Kagome quedo de piedra como que futura Lady, si ella en ningún momento le había dicho que quería ser su esposa, ni que decir el siquiera se lo había pedido y que respondería ella, ciertamente ya nadie ocupaba su corazón pero esto iba muy rápido y cuando estaba de hablar o mejor dicho gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Yuki fue interrumpida de nuevo, pero ahora por unos fuertes brazos de un chico de unos 20 años cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel tostada al igual que Aika, este la hizo girar el aire y grito es hora de festejar pues nuestro querido Lord se casara.

Automáticamente Yuki reacciono y arrebato a Kagome de los brazos del prometido de su hermana y dijo vamos Asahi compórtate deja a Kago tranquila, ella estaba completamente muda todo esto era un caos y sin querer se fue desvaneciendo, por lo visto tantas impresiones le provocaron un desmayo; sintió como unos brazos fuertes la alzaban de manera nupcial, el calor que estos le transmitían era tan reconfortante entonces se abandonó por completo.

Unos necios rayos de sol impactaban directamente sobre su rostro de manera lenta se fue removiendo sobre la cama, era tan suave y se sentía tan bien estar en ella, un momento cama donde estaba entonces rápidamente abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la habitación más impresionante, era inmensa, habían unos ventanales preciosos que daban directamente en dirección a la salida del sol, cubiertos por unas cortinas tan blancas seguramente hechas de la seda más fina, habían pinturas muy bellas en ellas se plasmaban algunos youkais y en otras solamente paisajes majestuosos, a los costados de la inmensa cama en la que estaba habían dos cómodas que parecían ser de la madera más preciosa, también estaba un espejo que parecía ser de oro y un armario gigante el cual llamo su atención se puso de pie y se acercó a este al abrirlo pudo ver una gran variedad de kimonos. Tras ella escucho la voz de una joven que le dijo:

Aika: Buen día Kagome, disculpa mi comportamiento de ayer y perdona también a mi prometido es un poco impulsivo al igual que mi hermano, y no te preocupes puedes tomar todo lo que desees pues cada una de las cosas de este cuarto mi hermano las trajo para ti, veo que en realidad le importas mucho solo te pido que no lo dañes por favor.

Kagome: Disculpa me asustaste no te sentí llegar, y no hay problema pero como es que tu hermano trajo todo esto?

Aika: Pues, ayer luego de que te desmayaste él se preocupó mucho y rápidamente te trajo a esta habitación antes era de mi madre pero yo considere que era el mejor lugar para ti pues serás la futura Lady de nuestras tierras y además serás mi hermana, llame a una curandera y esta te reviso dijo que solamente te dejáramos descansar que no tenías nada grave solo era cansancio y un poco de estrés.

Kagome: Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado y tú hermano donde esta? Considero que lo del compromiso debía hablarlo con Yuki no era justo molestar a su hermana por las imprudencias de él.

Aika: Él está abajo en el comedor esperando por nosotras para el desayuno, realmente a eso venía a avisarte que ya todo estaba listo, sería bueno que te cambies rápido antes de que él impulsivo suba por nosotras, quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

Kagome: No te preocupes yo puedo sola y apropósito quien me quito la ropa que traía puesta?

Rápidamente el rostro de Kagome se encendió por la vergüenza acaso fue Yuki, si fue el seguro que lo estrangulaba ahí Kami acaso era posible que él se atreviera.

Aika: Pues creí que lo mejor era quitar tu ropa estaba sucia, entonces traje uno de mis kimonos para dormir y te lo coloque, discúlpame si te incomode.

Kagome: No te preocupes en realidad te lo agradezco mucho y dime esta ropa es tuya?

Aika: No Kagome, toda es tuya mi hermano la trajo ayer él mismo la escogió dijo que tú no puedes andar por ahí sin ropa y tiene toda la razón, creo que deberías cambiarte rápido ya debe estar desesperado nos vemos abajo.

Todo esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa era extraño encontrar una Youkai que lo hiciera pero por lo visto Aika tenía une espíritu libre y era lo que la diferenciaba su sonrisa se sentía tan cálida como el mismo sol, rápidamente Kagome tomo un kimono rojo sencillo y se lo coloco se acercó a la cómoda y en ella habían muchísimas cosas para su cuidado personal era increíble que llevara tantas cosas solo para ella, entonces tomo un prendedor para el cabello y de manera delicada se lo coloso sujetando su cabello en una coleta y realmente se veía bien.

Todos estaban abajo a la espera de Kagome y se sorprendieron al ver bajar por las escaleras una joven tan bella resplandecía completamente su rostro tan delicado y sin ninguna gota de maquillaje era su belleza natural, su cuerpo bien formado envuelto en ese kimono tan sencillo pero la hacía ver como una verdadera princesa, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos hasta que ella misma rompió el silencio.

Kagome: Muy buen día a todos, es un placer acompañarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

De manera delicada fue bajando las escaleras, todo era tan maravilloso podía notar que los candelabros que colgaban en la estancia además de ser tan majestuosos por su diseño eran de oro, en todo el lugar habían floreros llenos de las más preciosas orquídeas y rosas que había visto en su vida, pero bueno que tan seguido era invitada a visitar un castillo en la era Sengoku y además de esto que perteneciera a los youkais del sur, podía observar como todos desde abajo la observaban fijamente por lo que se puso un poco tensa, acaso se veía mal?; Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero recordó lo que su madre siempre le decía: Kagome compórtate adecuadamente, eres una señorita y debes actuar como tal; por lo que saco de su interior toda la gracia posible, termino de bajar las largas escaleras y sonriendo dijo:

Kagome: Muy buen día a todos, es un placer el que permitan acompañarlos.

En ese momento todos para su asombro le sonrieron y contestaron a coro con un alegre y a la misma vez respetuoso Buen día; luego de esto desde la silla principal del comedor se levantó Yuki quien de manera rápida se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta el lugar que le correspondía, su lugar estaba a la derecha de Yuki y entonces comprendió que era un lugar honorifico, pues quienes podían sentarse a la derecha del Lord de las tierras del sur, estaba un poco ofuscada pensando en que le diría Yuki sobre lo del compromiso y mejor dicho boda que él había impuesto prácticamente, sería que él se había enamorado de ella? Y que es lo que ella sentía por él? No podía negar la gran atracción que sentía pero acaso era suficiente para casarse y acaso seria ella capaz de humillarlo rechazando su propuesta? Ahí por Kami que estaba tan confundida, ni siquiera Inuyasha lograba ponerla así y por Kami sus amigos creerían que estaba bien o acaso debería volver con ellos? Estaba pensando mucho para su gusto pero escucho la voz de Yuki quien la llamaba:

Yuki: Kagome, espero que disfrutes del desayuno será mejor que te alimentes bien, recuerda que a partir de hoy empieza tu entrenamiento para que saques todos tus poderes a luz además deberás manejarlos a la perfección, para que cuando se llegue la hora de la batalla nos marchemos a cumplir con tu misión.

Kagome: Pero crees que seré capaz de convertirme en una guerrera de la noche a la mañana?

Esto lo dijo con un tono de molestia mesclado con la duda y una gotita de sudor se deslizaba lentamente por detrás de su nuca, como era posible que tuviese tanta confianza en ella si la acababa de conocer y en realidad nunca había sido de mucha ayuda para sus compañeros y amigos siempre era la chica en peligro que debían rescatar y ahora él quería que ella salvara el mundo.

Yuki: Querida, comprende que tu misión no puede esperar mucho tiempo y es solo para ti, por lo que tu entrenamiento debe comenzar desde ya, yo te acompañare pues desde hoy seré tu maestro pero sobre todo espero ser tu amigo y no te dejaría marcharte sola a menos que me lo pidieses pues no soy capaz de negarte nada y eso si te aseguro te convertiré en la mejor Youkai Guerrera que existe y existirá por siempre sin mencionar que eres y serás la mas bella mi Kagome.

Todo lo dijo lleno de seguridad y con amor impregnado en sus palabras, ese sentimiento casi era palpable para todos los espectadores pues jamás habían visto de este modo al gran Lord de las tierras del sur; por su parte Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada y su corazón latía de manera tan acelerada que creía se saldría de su pecho.

Kagome: Esta bien, prometo aprender todo lo que me enseñes y luchare con todas mis fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku y claro que seremos excelentes amigos pues yo desde este momento abro mi corazón para que entres en él.

Estaba sonriendo de manera dulce lo cual provocaba en todos un gran regocijo, pues eso significaba que ella no le era indiferente y quizás su impulsivo pero gran Lord Yuki, por fin había encontrado a su pareja, la futura Lady; todos tenían amplias esperanzas sobre Kagome y estaban más que seguros que con ella había iniciado una nueva época para toda su estirpe y pueblo.

Aika: Me encanta verte tan decidida, todos confiamos en ti Kagome y espero que mi hermano sea capaz de no solo sacar tu poder a la luz, sino también de capturar tu corazón estaría orgullosa de que fueses mi hermana y juro que yo también pondré todo de mi para que no solo aprendas a ser una magnifica Guerrera sino también una gran Lady.

Todos sonrieron ante esto y comenzaron el desayuno, realmente tenia un camino duro por delante pero estaba segura que su amiga la Luna y como ellos decían su guardiana no la dejaría sola y si había decidido esto para ella saldría triunfante pues Kagome Higurashi ya no era una simple humana ahora era una fuerte Inuyoukai.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Yuki le dijo a Kagome que se preparara pues deberían partir en ese mismo momento para entrenar en la pradera para que pudieran tener el mayor espacio posible y sobre todo debería entrar en contacto con el ambiente y con su youki interno pues como ella fue humana debería reconocerlo y complementarse para ser un solo ser y que cuando se transformase pudiera controlarlo y no ser controlada por su sangre y poderes demoniacos que por lo que Yuki y los demás sentían eran muy poderosos.

Rápidamente Kagome subió a su nueva habitación seguida por Aika, debería prepararse rápido pues debería entrenar lo que más pudiese para alcanzar su nuevo propósito; Aika paso rápidamente a su lado y se coloco frente al armario y comenzó a hurgar en su interior.

Aika: Kag, mira lo encontré, es hora de que te conviertas en quien tu destino dicta y estoy completamente segura de que serás digna del linaje que portas y este es el mejor traje que podrías usar al momento de entrenar, es cómodo delicado y claramente es el único digno de ser usado por ti la Guerrera de la Luna, era de mi madre y te aseguro que ella fue una magnifica guerrera espero que te acompañe a lo largo del camino que te espera, esta hecho de piel de dragón la más fuerte y resistente pero al mismo tiempo es cálida y suave.

Kagome se quedo observándolo era completamente hermoso e inmediatamente se lo coloco, el traje era de cuero color rojizo oscuro, consistía en un vestido corto que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus muslos prácticamente del largo de su falda, era sostenido en sus hombros por unas finas correas de oro y tenia un magnifico escote recto que dejaba ver un poco de la piel de sus esplendidos senos redondos y firmes pero los mantenía en su lugar alejados de cualquier atrevido que se encontrara por ahí, sus piernas se veían aun mas largas pues desde su transformación ella cambio su estatura podría decirse que tenia la altura de Sango, eran tan estilizadas que no podía creerlo, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba envuelta por ese vestido como una segunda piel, su cabello lo mantuvo sujeto a una coleta con algunos prendedores de la casa del sol pues se lo había obsequiado Aika y Ashai durante el desayuno, además tenia puestas unas botas hasta media pierna color negras pues Aika le dijo que era mejor que usara esas pues el entrenamiento con su hermano seria demasiado arduo y para completar todo coloco unos pendientes que seguramente Yuki eligió para ella, los encontró en una de las cómodas eran dos lunas una menguante y otra creciente en realidad estaba asombrada por como la habían tratado desde su llegada se sentía como si fuera su casa y ellos su familia.

Decidió que era hora de bajar y enfrentarse a su destino desde ese momento ya no era solo Kagome sino Kagome la Inuyoukai enviada por la Luna, rápidamente bajo las escaleras y pudo observar como todos la analizaban y fue Yuki quien hablo:

Yuki: Definitivamente eres la más hermosa de todas la youkai, creo que en realidad Aika no exagero cuando me dijo que estaría sorprendido.

Entonces Yuki se dirigió a su lado y extendió sus manos entregándole un paquete.

Kagome: Pero que es esto?

Yuki: Tienes que abrirlo para saberlo, Kag no creo que tengas el poder de leer la mente o sí?

Kagome: Pues no.

Dijo esto sonriendo y de manera cautelosa lo abrió, era una espada reluciente parecía ser nueva en su mango tenia gravado el nombre Kagome y también una Luna a su lado, estaba asombrada pues quizás era el mejor regalo que podían haberle dado y luego se acerco Aika le entrego otro paquete este era un arco con su carcaj lleno de flechas y para finalizar se aproximo Ashai y le entrego una pequeña daga con un gravado que decía: El sol y La luna te guían. Inmediatamente de sus ojos salieron alguna lágrima y se arrojo a los brazos de Yuki, este le beso la frente y le dijo:

Yuki: Vamos princesa ya es hora de marchar hacia tu destino.

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su nueva familia pues eso le dictaba su corazón, poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta llegar a un campo abierto, donde empezó su entrenamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Transcurría una noche hermosa en las tierras del sur, esas tierras iluminadas por el Sol y que eran dirigidas por uno de Lord más amado y querido de los cuatro territorios gobernados por los Youkai, pues protegía a todos sin importar su raza, tal como lo había hecho su padre antes que él; el gran Ryuta, para muchos de los youkais esto era una tontería pues eran superiores a todos esos inútiles humanos, sus vidas tan tontas y sin ningún valor, pero para él todos eran importantes y cumpliría con su deber proteger a todos y cada uno de los seres que habitaban su territorio y así lo hizo hasta que su vida se extinguió pero hasta en su último momento se dedicó a cuidar de los demás y pidió a su hijo y sucesor que siguiera sus pasos y claro su hijo Yuki, jamás faltaría a una petición de su padre y sobre todo su corazón le mandaba a proteger a los demás y más aún cuando su padre se lo pedía en ese momento cuando le restaba solo un momento en la tierra de los vivos.

Actualmente los pensamientos de ese joven lord estaba ocupada por esa hermosa youkai enviada por la luna y el entrenamiento que debería llevar a cabo, Kagome debería convertirse en la mejor, no solo por ella sino por todos los seres vivientes, era su obligación; el que ella estuviese preparada para vencer en la más ardua batalla y valla que estaba seguro de que ella lo lograría; desde el primer día de su entrenamiento ella mostro grandes habilidades no solo con el arco y aquellos poderes de sacerdotisa, pues a pesar de ser una youkai en su interior guardaba poderes puros y su aura transmitía la energía de su guardiana.

Recordaba cuando comenzó a entrenarla, para empezar debería hacerlo con lo más práctico y sencillo y según él esto era el uso de armas, la dejo elegir y ella se sentía más segura con el arco y siendo este un arma de largo alcance sería bueno para iniciar, le enseño el método adecuado para la postura, como debería usarlo y corrigió constantemente hasta que lo uso a la perfección en realidad basto solo un día para que lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que esta arma en realidad le gustaba y tenía un gran dominio al usarlo, pero entonces debía enseñarle cómo hacerlo un arma mortal y le pidió que lo impregnara con su energía purificadora para que de este modo todo lo malo fuese purificado y exterminado al instante; así lo hizo y paso todas las pruebas y luego ella sintió un impulso y al lanzar una de sus flechas esta era diferente llevaba un aura oscura y al estrellarse contra el árbol que servía como objetivo este comenzó a desintegrarse, pues lo que tenía la flecha era veneno y ahora sí que estaba sorprendido y por lo visto no solo él pues Kagome ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Yuki: Kag, sabias que podías impregnar tus flechas con veneno?

Kagome: No, ni si quiera sabía que tenía veneno en mi cuerpo.

Yuki: Pues por lo visto es uno de tus poderes como demonio, y valla que te será útil; solo deberás dominarlos a la perfección, cuando entrenemos pelea cuerpo a cuerpo te ayudare a exteriorizarlo y sea esta una de tus armas secretas al momento de la batalla.

Kagome: Creo que tengo que aprender demasiadas cosas, verdad.

Se miraron y sonrieron por un momento luego continuaron con su entrenamiento, cuando el día acabo y se vio salir la bella luna, Kagome estaba agotada pero sabía que tenía que cumplir con su misión y estaba segura de que no desistiría y lucharía dando incluso su misma vida con el fin de acabar con Naraku.

Yuki: Kago, es hora de volver al castillo o te aseguro que Aika es capaz de venir por nosotros, además la escuchaste bien te estaría esperando para prepararte y que sepas comportarte como toda una youkai, pues veras jamás puedes actuar tal como eres frente al enemigo, deberás ser fría y calculadora, aunque con migo deberás portarte igual pues me encanta tu forma de ser y si cambias con migo prefiero no entrenarte más.

Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada, mientras que en el rostro de Yuki se notaba la satisfacción que sentía al estar al lado de la hembra que había robado su corazón y claro ver las diversas reacciones que esta tenia cada vez que él le demostraba lo que sentía por ella.

De este modo trascurrieron seis largos meses, durante los cuales Kagome se dedicaba por completo a entrenar de día al lado de Yuki y Asahi, manejaba a la perfección la espada, el arco y algunas otras armas, además era experta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo había vencido varias veces a diversos generales youkais que llevaban para entrenar con ella y en realidad todo se volvió muy fácil no duraban ni cinco minutos en pie y no era siquiera necesario que utilizara ninguna clase de arma e incluso sus poderes, solamente su fuerza corporal y ese amplio conocimiento en lucha y estrategia que Yuki le ayudo a desarrollar, sus poderes sagrados ahora los manejaba a su antojo gracias a una anciana llamada Bara que fue llevada por Aika para que le ayudara en esta área pues como youkais era inútil tratar de ayudarla, pues morirían ante cualquier contacto, además sus poderes demoniacos eran muy grandes y también los manejaba a la perfección descubrió muchas cosas y en realidad estaba muy agradecida con todos pues la apoyaron incondicionalmente y nunca la dejaron desistir.

Ahora caminaba suavemente por el bosque se dirigía al pueblo, desde que llego al castillo no había podido salir a ningún lado y menos sola, pero ahora era como si hubiese aprobado un examen y la dejaron salir y lo primero que quería hacer era ver cómo eran las tierras del sur, de repente sintió una presencia maligna, rápidamente su rostro tomo una postura seria y dura se detuvo y volteo en dirección al este de donde se sentía se aproximaba rápidamente, era seguro un youkai se acercaba pero no atacaría hasta conocer sus intenciones.

Kagome: Sal de ahí y dime quien eres.

Su voz era imponente y su porte de toda una princesa, su rostro frio, altivo y serio denotaba superioridad, en ninguna parte de ella se podía detectar temor y era claro su belleza era completamente impactante, llevaba un sencillo kimono blanco con bordador dorador, zapatillas negras y su cabello suelto era majestuoso ver esa cascada azabache hondeando con la suave brisa, estaba esperando a que su oponente se revelara y no se movió en ningún momento estaba esperando y se estaba cansando de eso.

Kagome: No me obligues a que te saque de tu escondite cobarde, revélate ahora.

De entre las ramas más altas de los arboles salto un youkai de figura grotesca parecía un sapo, gordo y baboso, a Kagome solo le provoco asco y pena por él pobre tonto que tenía en frente acaso sería capaz de desafiarla?

-: Hola princesita, que haces sola en este lugar? Mi nombre es Kino y creo que sería mejor que no te resistieras.

Este se acercó rápidamente a Kagome e intento tocarla, pero era demasiado rápida a decir verdad de un movimiento salto y se colocó en la rama de un árbol que esta atrás de ella.

Kagome: Honestamente crees que con tus poderes tan débiles podrás derrotarme?

En realidad sentía pena, no quería matarlo pero seguro ese necio sapo la ayudaría a entretenerse por un rato.

Kino: Que tonta ya verás, me pagaras este desprecio.

De su boca comenzó a lanzar rayos en dirección a Kagome, esta de manera ágil y grácil salto justo al lado del sapo y le dio una patada en el estómago, lo cual provoco que se doblada del dolo y rápidamente se arrodillo y pidió perdón, suplico que no le matara.

Kagome solamente se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero sintió como el sapo trataba atacarla por la espalda entonces de sus garras lanzo uno de sus ataque eran cinco azas con forma de media luna, de color plateado y al instante el saco cayó muerto, era difícil pensar que ella la dulce Kagome lo había matado pero esa era la realidad, ya no podía darse el lujo de dejar demonios malos que dañaran a los demás así que lo mejor era acabar con ellos, si tenía la oportunidad.

Esto lo aprendió cuando durante uno de sus entrenamientos el castillo fue atacado por unos youkais deseosos de poder, algunos fueron capturados y cuando Yuki iba a acabar con ellos, ella suplico por sus vidas y este como no podía negarle nada decidió dejarlos libres, al instante los prisionero atacaron a Yuki, Asahi y a todos los presente, había sangre por todas partes algunos guardias cayeron muertos por los ataques del enemigo y en ese momento comprendió que todo el mal debía morir pues si lo dejaba libre dañarían a los seres buenos de este mundo; al instante desenfundo a Mizuki (Bella luna) este era el nombre de su espada lo había elegido anciano Totosai pues él fue quien forjo esa espada especialmente para la enviada de la Luna, aunque no sabía quién era ella cumplió con su deber y la hizo fuerte, poderosa y resistente. Rápidamente la agito de esta salió un rayo color plateado demasiado intenso que consumió a todos los youkais que osaban atacar a sus amigos. Todos estaban sorprendidos pues de un solo ataque acabo con todos ellos y desde ese día todo habitante del castillo aprendieron a respetarla, no solo por el compromiso falso dicho por Yuki sino que ahora la respetaban como la guerrera que era.

Luego de acabar con ese pequeño inconveniente que se interpuso en su camino decidió apresurarse pues en realidad estaba ansiosa por ver cómo eran las magníficas tierras del sur, todos hablaban de ellas y para colmo de males no podía salir pues debía concentrarse en un 100% en su entrenamiento pero luego de superar todas las pruebas impuestas por Yuki había ganado el derecho a salir y ella lo haría sola, pero ahí estaba lo sintió era su presencia, ya decía ella que era raro aceptara tan fácil el dejarla ir sola.

Kagome: Vamos Yuki, sé que estás ahí?. Si deseabas acompañarme lo hubieses dicho, en realidad no me molesta en lo absoluto y quien sería mejor para mostrarme estas tierras que él mismísimo Lord Yuki.

Esto lo dijo sonriendo y se podía notar que se divertía pues a él le molestaba que su Kagome le hablara con tanto formalismo y aún más cuando el pretendía que ella fuese su compañera.

Yuki: Valla princesita, veo que en realidad estas preparada para la guerra, tu fuerza es increíble y tu aura se siente a varias millas, eres completamente asombrosa, y que hablamos sobre la forma de tratarme para ti solo soy Yuki por favor Kag, no me hagas sentir superior a ti sabes bien que no lo soy.

Se miraron fijamente y continuaron la caminata en silencio, era verdad ambos tenían fuerzas similares aun que él estaba seguro de en el interior de Kagome aun habían muchas cosa por descubrir, era la hembra más fuerte que había conocido en su vida y quizás más fuerte que cualquier youkai, estaba hipnotizado por su presencia es que ella era tan perfecta.

Kagome trataba de esconder lo mejor posible las sensaciones que le estaba provocando, en realidad ese youkai la estaba volviendo loca, era difícil decirlo pero su corazón había sido capturado de nuevo, pero ahora era prisionero de ese bello joven Lord de las tierras del sur, cabello color rojizo y ojos grises, le parecía dulcemente doloroso él que todos pensaran que estaban comprometidos cuando él no le decía nada en realidad, debería actuar rápido pues a decir verdad él era muy codiciado todas las hembras lo buscaban y hasta el momento se las había arreglado para alejarlas de él, pero sabía que si él no la amaba se marcharía al instante para dejarlo libre y cumplir su misión pero si él la amaba seria su hembra y lucharía a su lado por toda la eternidad.

Kagome: Yuki crees que sea conveniente el seguir fingiendo ser tú prometida, veras hay muchas hembras que están detrás de ti y no quiero ser un obstáculo para tú felicidad.

Lo había dicho de golpe, lo cual la sorprendió a ella misma en realidad le molestaba que él dijera que era su prometida y no se atreviera a pedírselo si así lo sentía.

Yuki estaba completamente aturdido, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso de repente, pero tenía razón debería arriesgarse, no sería capaz de dejarla marcharse con otro y menos imaginarla en brazos de alguien más, debería hablas ahora, no la perdería por nada, ella era su princesa su alma gemela. Entonces se giró en dirección a ella y de manera digna de un Lord se arrodillo y le dijo:

Yuki: Veras Kagome para mi eres la más bella, digna de toda admiración y sobre todo eres y serás la dueña de mis pensamientos y sueños, para mí sería un verdadero honor el que tú la guerrera de la Luna te convirtieras en mi hembra, la Lady de las tierras del sur, aceptas?

Kagome no esperaba todo esto, quería presionarlo pero no creyó que lo haría en ese momento, debió imaginarlo él era tan impulsivo ya lo había dicho su hermana Aika muchas veces, en que se había metido y ahora que le contestaría. De manera temblorosa se acercó más a él y le dio su mano, lo jalo para que quedara de pie frente a ella, rápidamente se acercó a los delgados labios de Yuki y los beso de manera tierna y amorosa, le transmitió todo lo que sentía, con ese dulce contacto, todo el amor que nació en ella durante ese tiempo juntos y suavemente se separó, vio la cara llena de asombro de su ahora prometido y futuro macho, le sonrió y dijo:

Kagome: Acepto, y te juro por Kami que creía que nunca lo dirías.

Entonces Yuki tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso, luego de entre su kimono saco un fino anillo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes y zafiros lo coloco en su dedo y le susurró al oído:

Yuki: Juro que no te arrepentirás, serás completamente feliz a mi lado y claro yo lo seré al tuyo; a partir de hoy serás mía y yo tuyo y juro por Kami que no te dejare sola jamás, luchare por ti y sé que lo harás por mí y nuestro pueblo.

Ambos sonrieron tiernamente estaban enamorados y era seguro que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre, a partir de ese momento todo cambiaria.

Estaban completamente felices, por lo que solamente dieron un rápido paseo por el bosque y ahora se dirigían al castillo conocido como La Casa del Sol y claro era la casa del Lord y la próxima Lady Kagome, en realidad a Yuki le urgía llegar pronto para contarle a todos el compromiso y que estos supieran que era real, todo su ser desbordaba felicidad.

Al llegar entraron tomados de la mano para sorpresa de todos, entonces Aika se acercó y pregunto:

Aika: Hermano así que por fin te atreviste?

Yuki: Si, y espero hermana que consientas esta unión?

Aika: Bien sabes que no necesitas hacerlo pues lo que yo diga no cambia nada, pero sí estoy completamente feliz, bien sabes que para mí Kag es mi hermana desde el día que entro a esta casa o crees que pase tanto tiempo entrenándola para ser una Lady de puro gusto?

Kagome: Así que te sacrificaste por mí, bandida ya lo sabias, y gracias yo también te quiero como a una hermana y agradezco por todas las cosas que hiciste por mí.

Ambas se abrazaron pero entonces entro corriendo Asahi

Asahi: Bien pues esto debemos celebrarlo a lo grande no todos los días el Lord de las tierras del sur se casa y menos con la guardiana de la luna o sí.

Envolvió a ambas entre sus brazos y el alzo en el aire, ellas estaban felices y era seguro que todo el pueblo lo estaría, cuando se enteraran de la próxima boda puesto que con el poco tiempo de estar Kagome en el lugar todos la admiraban y apreciaban y existían los rumores de que estos se casarían pronto.

Aika: Debemos enviar las invitaciones para el compromiso formal, la fiesta debe ser en dos días, serviremos los mejores manjares, Kag deberá usar un traje digno de ella, Yuki deberás correr para que todo esté listo, será a las 5 de la tarde, las flores deberán ser blancas y amarillas por la unión del sol y la luna, un arco ira en la entrada y muchas más estarán por todo el salón, llamare a Rika para que se encargue del banquete, Sakura de la decoración, Kara de los postres y Momo del entretenimiento.

Todos estaban en silencio observándola y escuchando como divagaba por lo visto ella se encargaría de todo y claro que sabía lo que hacía, pero como que dos días?

Yuki: Oye Aika, cálmate y como que dos días?

Aika: Claro o quieres perder el tiempo, bien sabes que según los informes de los guerreros y guardianes todo el mal está creciendo, Naraku tiene casi completa la perla y se está acercando pronto llegara y no sabemos si dará tiempo para su boda debemos actuar rápido.

Todos voltearon a ver a Aika, en realidad Kagome no sabía nada de esto, durante el entrenamiento se había dedicado solo a eso a entrenar y en realidad Yuki había decidido mantener todo en secreto para no destruir todo por lo que estaban luchando, pero no ahí estaba su hermana metiendo la pata.

Kagome: Como sabes todo eso de Naraku y por qué no me habían dicho nada.

Indudablemente estaba molesta se notaba en su rostro, estaba tan serio y altivo reflejaba la furia y sus palabras rasgaban su garganta, era seguro ella odia a Naraku y no lo dudaban ella sería la única capaz de destruir a ese demonio.

Yuki: Princesa no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, acepto la culpa yo ordene que no se te dijera nada.

Kagome: Porque?

Yuki: Si te decían estas cosas te preocuparías tanto que dejarías tu entrenamiento o me equivoco, te irías y lo dejarías todo.

Kagome: Discúlpenme, pero en realidad estoy preocupada por mis amigos, creo que debería buscarlos y estoy de acuerdo con Aika deberemos casarnos ya, no habrá fiesta de compromiso la boda será en dos días claro si mi prometido acepta.

Estaban asombrados por la fortaleza en el carácter de Kagome, ella estaba realmente decidida y era seguro que estaba enamorada no quería ir a la guerra sin tener a su amado como esposo y seguramente él aceptaría sin pensarlo se amaban y sus destinos estaban unidos por sus guardianes, esto era indudable.

Yuki: Si tú lo deseas así será mi princesa, sabes bien que deseo que seas feliz y que mejor que lo seas a mi lado.

Kagome: Gracias amor.

Esa simple palabra era tan grande y significativa, tan dulce y llena de sentimiento, todos lo sentían y seguro esa boda se realizaría.

Esos dos días habían pasado rápidamente, el castillo estaba lleno de youkais y algunas personas, era seguro que sería una de las bodas más grandes y magnificas que se habían realizado, muchas invitaciones fueron enviadas principalmente a los Lord de las otras regiones y a los humanos más importantes del área pues tampoco podían dejar entrar a tan importante evento a cualquiera que lo desease por algo era la boda del Lord de las tierras del sur y la enviada de la Luna.

Entre la multitud se escuchaban gran cantidad de cosas y no era para menos pues todos se sorprendieron al recibir tal invitación, ¿Como que el Lord de estas tierras se estaba por casa?, ¿Quién era la joven afortunada en convertirse en la herma de tan majestuoso y deseado ser?, ¿Acaso estaba siendo él obligado?, ¿Quién fue capaz de engatusarlo?, ¿Seria acaso ella digna de él? Y sobre todo ¿Quién demonios era ella?, entonces escucharon una suave música sonar y pudieron divisar que de manera calmada y tranquila se encontraba entrando al majestuoso salón el culpable de todas sus interrogantes, se veía tan perfecto y podrían decir que hasta divino, llevaba un precioso kimono color azul profundo, sus rojos cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta, zapatillas negras, no portaba armadura y menos alguna arma, era tan sencillo pero a la vez tan atrayente, en realidad saco varios suspiros de las bocas de todas las damas que se encontraban en el lugar, suavemente se aproximo al medio del salón y dijo:

Yuki: Les agradezco a todos su presencia aquí, más aun cuando la boda fue tan repentina pero en realidad no podíamos esperar más tiempo, quizás algunos se pregunten quien es la afortunada, pues verán ella es la youkai enviada por la Luna, su nombre es Kagome y estoy seguro que muchos en este lugar la conocen, espero disfruten de todo lo planeado para esta boda pues nuestro profundo deseo es el compartir este momento de dicha con todos ustedes y en unos momentos se llevara a cabo la ceremonia en el jardín.

Silenciosamente bajo del pulpito en el que se encontraba y se fue aproximando al jardín, ese era el dia que tanto había esperado y estaba tan ansioso por que Kagome se convirtiera en su hembra y quería que todos supieran que él estaba loco de amor por ella.

************************************************** *************************************Mensaje de su autora:**

Holaaa, espero les guste este capítulo déjenme decirles que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6 haremos lo siguiente si les ha gustado escríbanme un review y si no les gusto también pondré como meta 15 review si los dejan en dos días subiré los otros dos capi, espero que me ayuden a saber que tal es mi trabajo.

Se les quiere mucho y espero me dejen saber cómo voy, con mucho cariño siempre suya:

Johan


	5. Chapter 5

Primeramente debo recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historias es completamente mía.

**Nota de su autora:**

Holaaaaaa mis queridos amigos estoy súper contenta por sus muestras de cariño, les agradezco de corazón el que me hayan dejado tantos review pues estos son el alimento para mi alma, estoy realmente sorprendida pues veo que ha muchas personas les gusta mi trabajo y esto no me lo había esperado.

Bueno bueno ya no los dejo comer más ansias y les dejo el capi numero 6 espero lo disfruten y para responder a todas esas duditas pues solo me resta decirles que todo seguirá los surcos que la vida trazo, jejeje disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 5

Estaba completamente nerviosa, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba desde los pies hasta su cabeza, no podía creer como ese día había llegado tan rápido cuando años atrás se dedicaba solo a soñarlo puesto que él hombre o mejor dicho Hanyou que amaba no le correspondía, ese pensamiento nublo un poco su mente pues en realidad hubiese deseado con todo su corazón que sus amigos estuvieran acompañándola ese día, el día que daría ese gran paso que terminaría de cambiar su vida.

Estaba muy contenta pues se entregaría al hombre que había capturado su corazón y en realidad lo había logrado en tan poco tiempo y eso era impresionante para ella, puesto que desde que saco a Inuyasha de su corazón se dedicó a cerrarlo para todos inclusive rechazo de manera más fuerte a kouga y este había comprendido que ella no la amaría nunca y le dijo que quizás tampoco lograría entregar su corazón a alguien más; pero no ahí estaba esa hermosa mañana lista para convertirse en la hembra del lord de las tierras del sur esas tierras tan bellas iluminadas por el sol que había capturado su vida.

Entonces escucho como abrieron las puertas de su habitación y una bella joven de cabellos rubios como rayos de sol se le acerco, se detuvo frente a ella y la observo de pies a cabeza de manera detallada, pudo ver que los ojos de esta se llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente.

Aika: Kagome te vez completamente preciosa, juro por Kami que mi hermano se volverá completamente loco cuando te vea.

Kagome: Gracias, espero que sepas que estoy completamente agradecida por toda la ayuda que me has dado no hubiese podido preparar todo esto en tan poco tiempo y te quiero pedir un favor más.

Aika: No te preocupes por nada era mi deber y te aseguro que no lo hice por mi hermano si no porque tú eres y serás por el resto de la eternidad mi hermana, en el corazón no se manda Kag y estoy segura que esto fue planeado por mismísimo Sol y claro por tú Luna, y cuál es el favor?.

Kagome: Pues como me casare con tú hermano y seremos desde ahora hermanas me gustaría que me llamaras así.

Aika: Pero crees que no lo haría estas completamente loca para mi eres y serás mi hermana así que no hay problema y ya es hora de bajar al jardín hermanita.

Ambas se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, afuera todo estaba desierto era seguro estaban en el jardín esperando y por lo que la luz del sol decía ya era la hora, camino suavemente hasta que se asomó al umbral que la dividía del jardín y todos la observaban completamente asombrados, ella solamente se dedicó a sonreírles permitiendo que su preciosa sonrisa capturara aún más su atención.

Se detuvo para observar a todos los presentes y cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir unos aromas muy conocidos para ella, ahí estaba Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shipoo, Kouga, Kaede y también Seshoumaru que hacían todos ellos ahí y cómo fue que llegaron si nadie sabía de esa boda y menos que estaba aún en el Sengoku, entonces vio como Sango le sonreía amorosamente y enviaba a Miroku a su lado seguramente para que la entregara a su futuro esposo.

Miroku: Hola señorita, espero no le moleste y me conceda el honor de entregársela al joven Yuki, le aseguro que está muy ansioso y quizás desesperado.

Kagome: Claro que deseo me acompañe, pero dime Miroku como se dieron cuenta de todo esto y aún más cuando no sabían siquiera que estaba aquí?

Miroku: Pues creo que eso se lo debemos al joven que la espera en el altar, pero deberíamos dejar esta platica para después no cree, y déjeme decirle que luce completamente bella.

Kagome: Gracias y está bien esta platica será para más tarde pero este malvado de Yuki me pagara por hacerme sufrir pensando que ustedes no estarían hoy a mi lado.

Miroku: Creo que será divertido, y es hora avancemos.

Entonces le ofreció su brazo y Kagome lo tomo, poco a poco fueron avanzando por el sendero estaba completamente cubierto de pétalos plateados como la mismísima Luna y algunos dorados como el Sol, a su paso fue captado la atención de cada uno de los presentes y como sería posible ignorarla si era la más bella entre las Youkais y humanas que ahí se encontraban y quizás la más hermosa que existía, sus largos cabellos azabaches estaban sueltos deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda llegando un poco bajo sus glúteos como una preciosa cortina, su rostro completamente sin maquillaje dejando ver todos sus rasgos naturales y como no hacerlo si era tan perfecta, sus labios de un color carmesí profundo y natural, sus mejías sonrojadas y sus ojos chocolates completamente hermosos, sus orejas adornadas por unos hermosos pendientes largos hasta sus hombros eran de oro puro y reluciente, quizás un poco ostentoso para su antigua personalidad pero cualquier cosa seria menos para la futura Lady de las tierras del sur y debía comprenderlo y adaptarse a esto, su cuello estaba libre de todo adorno mostrándose largo y delgado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un delicado kimono nupcial de seda este habría sido difícil de conseguir en su época para ella pero no su querida hermana lo había mandado hacer para ella, con todos y cada uno de los detalles que ella deseaba, era largo hasta sus pies, color blanco aperlado con decorados color dorado que en realidad eran hilos de oro estaban a lo largo de su delgada cintura, en el bello escote y en lo largo cola de las mangas estas llegaban hasta sus rodillas, era entallado a su figura como una segunda piel y se adaptaba a la perfección a cada una de sus curvas, en realidad era un corte muy delicado y fino, lo cual permitía ver su divina silueta.

Todos los presentes estaban atrapados ante la angelical presencia, su belleza era innegable y sus poderes se sentían desde antes de su arribo al lugar, poseía un aura completamente poderosa e impresionante y estaban más que seguros que era la única merecedora de tal título Lady de las tierras del sur, en realidad todos los hombres estaban embobados observándola y las mujeres muy celosas pues era seguro que jamás podrían arrebatarle a su futuro esposo, pues como competirían ante tal hembra si ella sería capaz de destrozarlas en un santiamén y era lógico que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, entonces era cierto el gran Lord había sido capturado por una hembra completamente digna y se notaba por su aroma que ella era pura que más podían pensar, ella era la indicada y nada ni nadie podría impedir o cambiar tal cosa pues el amor había nacido entre ellos.

Estaba frente a él, se veía tan majestuoso con ese Kimono azul, en los bordes de las mangas tenia bordados de oro, sus zapatillas al igual eran negras y sujeto a su cintura un precioso obi plateado seguramente quería honrar la casta de su amada, sus rostro altivo tan perfecto no le permitía pensar en nada más, sus cabello en lo alto sostenidos por una coleta y que decir de ese cuerpo tan fornido y definido que poseía estaba segura no podía haber encontrado a alguien tan perfecto y agradecía desde sus adentros con todo el corazón que Kami le hubiese impedido a Inuyasha amarla puesto que si hubiese sucedido no estaría en el lugar que esta con ese magnífico Youkai, era increíble que hasta el mismísimo Seshoumaru estuviese en su boda luego de todos los altercados y diferencias que habían tenido aunque últimamente se había encontrado con él a escondidas de Inuyasha y sus amigos y mantenían largas charlas bueno en realidad ella hablaba y él solo escuchaba y en ocasiones asentía con su cabeza por difícil que pareciera se habían convertido en amigos.

Llego finalmente al altar y Miroku solamente le sonrió y la entrego a Yuki, desde ese momento para ella todo se volvió aún más impresionante sentir como su aura buscaba la de Yuki era impresionante era definitivo ambos estaban destinados, ambos se sonrieron y procedió la ceremonia al terminar solamente se escuchó decir al Youkai que dirigía la unión: Desde hoy ambos se pertenecen mutuamente y pedimos porque su unión sea bendita y llene nuestro mundo de luz.

En ese momento Yuki se volteo hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso que fue correspondido con amor y dulzura, todos aplaudieron y esperaron a que la pareja se dirigiera al salón para seguirlos y celebrar que las tierras del sur poseían una nueva Lady y que su Lord era feliz.

Llagaron al salón, la celebración duro todo lo que restaba de la tarde y hasta algunas horas de la noche, durante estas Kagome pudo saludar a todos los invitados y claro pudo charlas con sus queridos amigos, les conto como fue que se convirtió en youkai, lo duro de su entrenamiento y claro lo importante de su misión, además pudo apreciar que Inuyasha estaba muy contento por ella pues había encontrado el amor al igual que él y según allá sería muy feliz al lado del hombre que robo su corazón, en realidad estaba que reventaba de felicidad como su vida cambio tanto sin darse cuenta pero le agradecía a su amada Luna por guiarla hacia ese ser que le daba tanta felicidad, todos sus amigos se hospedarían en el castillo según lo mandado por su esposo y luego de dejarlos a todos cómodos era el momento de marcharse con su esposo.

Estaba muy nerviosa en realidad era mucha la excitación que sentía puesto que se entregaría de todas las formas posible a su amado y eso le regocijaba, cuando entraron a la habitación matrimonial se quedó sorprendida si su anterior habitación era hermosa está definitivamente la hacía parecer una cuartito, tenía amplios ventanales que daban directamente a la salida del sol y los rayos de luna entraban de lleno colmando la habitación de esa luz tan natural y que la llenaba a ella de fuerzas y poder podía sentirla cuando entraba en contacto con su cuerpo, la cama era inmensa estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación con sus sabanas de color blanco puro y almohadones dorados, habían varios armarios de maderas preciosas, un baño con todo lo que pudiese desear e inclusive tenía una salida que la dirigía a una fuente de aguas termales, entonces sintió como su ahora esposo se aproximó a ella y le dio un suave beso en el cuello lo que la hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza, se giró para quedar frente a frente y coloco sus manos en rededor al cuello de Yuki, entonces ambos dejaron que sus instintos los guiaran.

Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas cada uno desvistió al otro, cuando Yuki quito las ropas completamente de Kagome al dejarla desnuda se dio un momento para verla en todo su esplendor, definitivamente era hermosa y jamás se cansaría de tenerla de esa forma, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies, tomo sus senos con sus labios y se dedicó a darle placer, la acarició completamente lleno de amor y dulzura, toco cada parte de ella, entonces ella se dedicó a tocarlo y explorar cada parte de su cuerpo desde su fornido pecho hasta sus bellas y fuertes piernas, acarició ese mar de fuego que era su cabellera tan suave y sedosa, lo beso alcanzando las dulces mieles de la pasión y sucedió la cargo entre sus adorados brazos y la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, continuo besándola y con su mirada le dijo todo esta estaba llena de pasión y deseo al igual que la de ella, abrió sus piernas para que él pudiese colocarse en bien, así lo hizo Yuki acarició la húmeda entrada de Kagome y jugo con su clítoris, lo que provoco que esta soltara sonoros suspiros y quejidos de deseo, entonces por su olor él supo que ya estaba lista, en realidad no deseaba dañarlo por lo que la debía excitar hasta que se humedeciera bien, había llegado el momento de unir sus cuerpos ambos ya no soportaban tanto deseo, coloco su pene en la entrada de Kagome y suavemente se fue deslizando en su interior sintió como rompió aquella barrera que separa a Kagome de niñas convirtiéndola en una mujer, pudo observar que ella arrugo un poco el rostro por el dolor y de manera que la beso y acarició sus senos quedándose completamente quieto para que ella se adaptara a sus cuerpos juntos, cuando sintió que ella estaba bien inicio un vaivén que los colmo a ambos de placer así pasaron largo rato entre carisias todo se volvió más desenfrenado, Kagome lo giro y se coloso sobre él inicio una fuerte cabalgata que la hizo lanzar fuertes jadeos al igual que él, luego de algunas estocadas más ambos alcanzaron el clímax en un fuerte orgasmo, donde Yuki soltó toda su semilla en el interior de su princesa y esta callo rendida sobre su pecho, suavemente la recostó sobre la cama y su pecho, toco sus preciosos cabellos y beso su frente y labios, luego ambos se sonrieron y se abandonaron llegando juntos al mundo de los sueños.

Era seguro sus vidas eran completas cuando estaban juntos, pero cuanto tiempo duraría esto pues el mal no esperaría más tiempo y por los planes que tenía el malvado de Naraku, su felicidad les duraría poco ya que estaba por atacar esas tierras iluminadas por el sol, las deseaba porque según lo que sus espías le dijeron la guardiana de la luna las habitaba y ella era poderosa y deseaba destruirlo por lo tanto atacaría y destruiría todo a su paso además mostraría que era invencible.

Qué tal que les pareció si les ha gustado déjenme un review y si no pues también cualquier comentarios siempre sera bien recibido pues son los que me guían en este nuevo camino.

Los quiere mucho su amiga:

Johan


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola mis queridísimos amigos aquí está el capi numero 6 espero sea de su agrado y déjenme decirles que luego de este arranca una gran aventura donde se dara el desenlace de esta historia estoy escribiendo ahora el siguiente capi y espero este sea de su grado.

Los dejo para que lean y ya saben si quieren actualización pronta déjenme un mensajito quieren, bueno sin más preámbulo espero lo disfruten.

Este capi está dedicado a todos aquellos que no me han dejado sola y siempre me dan su apoyo como:

JhossieTaisho.

Akasuna No akira

Guest

Sasunaka Doki

Pori15

Y a todos aquellos que se toman parte de su valioso tiempo para escribirme, de verdad se los agradezco.

Con cariño siempre suya:

Johan.

Capítulo 6

Era un bello amanecer en el Sengoku, las aves trinaban por todas partes, sentía como sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por el dulce aroma de las flores y unos delicados rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por los ventanales y calentaban la piel de su rostro, aunque el lord de las tierras del sur bien sabia la causa de su felicidad pues tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir todas estas sensaciones como lo hacia esa mañana y claro como no saberlo si un delicado cuerpo rodeaba el suyo y unos necios cabellos azabaches se encontraban desparramados por toda las almohadas juntándose y enredándose con los suyos creando una cortina de tono rojo con azabache lo cual a él en lo partículas le parecía tan hermoso y exquisito, lentamente fue acercando sus manos al rostro de su princesa lo acaricio con cuidado para no despertarla, ella se veía indiscutiblemente preciosa con sus labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo completamente desnudo, sus pecho se movía lentamente, sus piernas juntas, sus brazos alrededor de su torso abrazándolo posesivamente y que decir sus rostro irradiaba belleza cada uno de sus rasgos tan perfectos e inigualables, definitivamente ella era única y que decir ella era solamente suya.

En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, aun recordaba esa noche en la que se entregaron por primera vez, de eso ya había pasado un mes pero sin importar el tiempo parecía que fuese la primera cada vez que estaban juntos, ambos disfrutaban tanto de su entrega y de cómo sus cuerpos eran uno y como sentían las emociones del otro definitivamente era perfecto, lástima que esa misma mañana deberían partir puesto que sabían que Naraku estaba cerca del territorio del Este, así lo habían dicho uno de sus guardias y claro el pobre casi muere tratando de huir de Seshoumaru ese tonto que se creía tan superior a todos pero no podía negar que era fuerte pero jamás vencería a Naraku sin la ayuda de su esposa, esa misión le correspondía a ella y claro que podrían ayudarla pero nadie podría enfrentarlo como ella, a su mente volvió la charla que tuvo con el Lord de las tierras del Este antes que este se marchara de su castillo luego de la boda:

Flash back

Seshoumaru: Yuki, creo que debemos hablar.

Yuki: Claro Seshoumaru, no hay problema acompáñame al salón pues considero que el hecho de que el gran Lord de las tierras del Este me pida conversar luego de tanto tiempo nos será por pura cordialidad y menos para felicitarme por mi unión con la más bella Inuyoukai enviada por la guardiana de tu casa.

Seshoumaru: Estas en lo correcto y te aseguro que no sabía quién era la enviada de la Luna y menos que tú la habías encontrado primero, pues bien sabias que yo también la buscaba por esa promesa que la Luna le hizo a mi padre.

Ambos se encaminaron aun salón privado del castillo destinado especialmente para las reuniones formales donde se debatían asuntos de relevancia.

Yuki: Y bien dime que es lo que te incomoda.

Seshoumaru: Bien sabes la causa de mi malestar, yo también busque a la enviada y sabias que mi deber era unirme a ella para luchar en contra del mal que asecha nuestra casa y ahora me doy cuenta que tú te casarías con ella y lo que más me molesta es que ella fuese Kagome.

Yuki: Querido amigo siento mucho que hayas fallado en tu búsqueda, pero en realidad estoy enamorado de ella, en mi mente nunca paso el deseo de dañarte pues desde nuestra juventud somos amigos y jamás trataría de herirte bien lo sabes, pero como sabes de Kagome?

Seshoumaru: Recuerdas la ocasión en que nos encontramos en el bosque y conversamos sobre los extraños sentimientos que estaban manchando mi alma y que yo no podía corresponder por cumplir con mis obligaciones y claro con la misión impuesta por la Luna.

Yuki: No me digas que te enamoraste de mi esposa cuando está aún era humana, claro comprendo por eso tu actitud cuando la viste caminando hacia el altar, te veías molesto y desilusionado.

Seshoumaru: Debes saber que todo lo dejare atrás, no me interpondré entre ustedes pero no la dejes luchar bien sabes que su vida está en riesgo y no pretendo perderla de ese modo también.

Esas últimas palabras las dijo impregnadas de odio y dolor, se marchó rápidamente convertido en una bola de luz plateada y dejo solo en la habitación al Lord de las tierras del sur quien estaba un poco celoso y claro molesto acaso pensaba que el sería capaz de interponerse en el camino de su Kagome ella debía cumplir su misión y el solo debería apoyarla.

Fin de Flash back

Sintió como su amada despertaba y se removía en la cama, le dio un dulce beso y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mismísimo sol, esto calentaba toda su alma definitivamente ella era su todo y que tonto Seshoumaru al pensar que el sería capaz de dejarla sola.

Kagome: Amor creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, no podemos permitir que Naraku avance más y provoque más dolor y sufrimiento, además recuerda que Inuyasha y los muchachos también estarán en ese lugar y la batalla final deberá librarse pronto, no deseo que nadie más muera porque yo no esté presente para luchar.

Yuki: Esta bien, pero prométeme que te cuidaras y no saldrás a luchar sin ser precavida.

Kagome: Claro que me cuidare y como no luchare bien si tuve al mejor maestro.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y se dieron un baño con agua fría para relajar su cuerpo, se colocaron sus trajes de batalla y bajaron las escaleras, bajo estaban todos a la espera de su Lord y Lady para despedirse de ellos y rogar a Kami por futuros triunfos y glorias para ambos.

Quien bajo primero fue Yuki, este llevaba colocado un kimono de color azul profundo con bordados en forma de dragones todos con preciosos hilos de oro, sobre este una fuerte armadura de oro en su centro tenia gravado un Sol majestuoso, sus zapatillas de color negro y su cabellera roja como fuertes llamas de fuego sostenidas en lo alto de su cabeza por una liga, en su cintura llevaba su espada y sobre su espalda una alabarda, todos lo observaban asombrados puesto que su rostro se veía como nunca y sus ojos destellaban fuego podían sentir como su aura estaba preparada para la más cruel batalla y claro así era; luego vieron descender de manera muy elegante a su Lady quien traía un precioso kimono de color rojo con bordados por todas partes eran hilos de plata que centellaban ante el contacto de la luz, sobre este una fina y fuerte armadura de plata este material ella misma lo selecciono y así fue hecha, esta armadura se encargaba de proteger las partes vitales de la lady y en su centro al igual que su esposo llevaba un gravado pero en lugar del sol llevaba a su guardiana la Luna, sus cabellos azabaches estaban sueltos dándole una sublime imagen de Diosa, su rostro aunque dulce y relajado se notaba erguido y sobre todo se podía ver en su aura youkai que estaba lista para la guerra y en sus ojos estaba gravada la valentía, seguridad y honor definitivamente era su naturaleza ella era una Youkai la Lady de las tierras del Sur.

Cuando por fin toco el piso su querida cuñada se lanzó sobre sus brazos y delicadas lagrimas empañaban su rostro.

Kagome: Por favor Aika no te portes así, debes mostrarle a todos que tú eres descendiente del gran Ryuta, además es tu responsabilidad proteger este tú reino de cualquier amenaza que se presente por lo tanto bien sabes que no puedes acompañarnos.

Aika: Pero Kag, yo deseo acompañarlos a la batalla prometo no ser un estorbo además deseo apoyarte a ti y a mi hermano en los momentos difíciles.

Yuki: Hermana agradecemos tu nobleza, pero bien sabes que tú en nuestra ausencia serás la encargada de protegerlos a todos al lado de tu esposo Asahi.

Aika: Tienen razón hermanos y prometo que velare por todos y que si somos atacados daré mi propia vida con tal de salvar a nuestra gente.

Kagome: Me enorgullece saber que eres tan honorable hermana y estoy segura que cuidaras bien de todos.

Ambos Lady y Lord de las tierras del sur se despidieron de sus familiares, amigos y súbditos pues marcharían en dirección de las tierras del Este y no sabían que los esperaba ahí, era incierto si volverían o si acaso caerían en la batalla pero lo seguro era que Naraku no causaría más daño a este mundo.

Un poco más cerca de las tierras del Este caminaban dos grupos que estaban a punto de encontrarse el primero conformado por un Inu-Hanyou, una exterminadora, un monje, un kitzune y una sacerdotisa de barro y huesos en cambio el otro grupo era formado por un Inuyoukai, un pequeño demonio y una dulce niña, era seguro dentro de unos cinco días de camino todos volverían a verse incluyendo a la hermosa enviado de la luna, que pasara cuando todos se reencuentren luego de tanto tiempo sin ir a la batalla y más aún cuando esa dulce Kagome se ha transformado en una fiera guerrera enviada por la Luna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de su amiga Johan **

Bueno bueno gracias a todos por seguir mis historias y déjenme decirles que estos súper contenta pues algunos de ustedes no me han abandonado aun con mi retraso, en realidad no había podido actualizar esta historia pero estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos y están casi terminados.

No les quito tiempo, vamos a leer ya.

Capítulo 7

Estaba atardeciendo en la época antigua, se veía como tonos naranjas y amarillos comenzaban a rayar el cielo dando clara señal de que dentro de pocos minutos ese tan hermoso astro aparecería en el cielo para llenarlo con su belleza y resplandor, por supuesto que no podían encontrarse en mejor lugar para admirarla puesto que estaban en las tierras del este, es decir las tierras iluminadas por la Luna protectora del clan Inu y aunque no era un demonio completo también sentía la presencia de su protectora.

En ese momento un grupo liderado por un Inu-Hanyou caminaba en busca de pistas para capturar a ese maldito demonio que desde años atrás solamente se dedicó a destruir sus vidas y la de los demás seres vivientes.

De manera repentina su sensible nariz capto ese olor que tanto le molestaba o prefería decir eso ya que desde un tiempo atrás nació una relación entendible entre ambos, se estaba acercando rápidamente a su grupo, claro seguramente él también estaba tras la pista del maldito de Naraku, como podía ignorar que el siendo tan orgulloso no iría en su búsqueda luego que intento matar a su protegida esa pequeña niña de kimono amarillo con bordado de flores, ojos tan negros como el carbón y su cabello largo y obscuro como la noche sin luna, solo Kami sabe cómo fue que se le acerco a ese jodido medio hermano suyo y aun peor que él no la mato sino que la protege.

Aún recuerda cuando fue él quien salvo a Kagome del maldito de Mukotsu y como en otras ocasiones le salvo la vida cuando él mismo no estaba presente para cumplir su promesa de protegerla, quizás era un poco estúpido, no podía negarlo pero es que quien podía ignorar que su hermano el Lord de las tierras del Sur, el gran Seshoumaru temido por todos menos por él claro estaba enamorado de la dulce e inocente miko que lo acompaño por largo tiempo y que ahora se había convertido en la hembra del Lord de las tierras del sur, sí su medio hermano se enamoró de nada más y nada menor que la hermosa e ingenua Kagome.

Se adelantó a sus amigos alegando que quería revisar la zona antes de acampar pues estaba anocheciendo, pero sus intenciones en realidad eran hablar con su hermano, debía saber que sentía ahora que Kagome se había casado y se sentía hasta triste pues su hermano jamás se había enamorado y cuando lo hizo solamente por cumplir con sus deberes y más por su orgullo estúpido lo dejo marcharse, luego de decir ese tonto pero creíble pretexto sus amigos solamente asintieron y siguieron su rastro, aceleró sus pasos y se detuvo bajo un gran árbol de sakuras.

Sus pensamientos volaron a ese día, ya hace unos tres meses luego de la desaparición de Kagome o mejor dicho cuando él la corrió y pidió se largara a su época, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho de tal manera pero no podía remediar nada y menos viendo como la vida de su tan querida amiga había mejorado tanto ahora era una bella y poderosa youkai.

*******Inicio de los Recuerdos*******

Corría en busca de ese olor que tanto le molestaba, se de tubo repentinamente al sentir su presencia tras de él, lo había hecho de nuevo se burlaba de él haciendo uso de su velocidad y reflejos de demonio.

Inuyasha: Solamente he venido para hacerte una pregunta.

Lo dije forzando mi garganta y cuerpo para no gritarle y tomar mi espada iniciando una ya acostumbrada lucha entre ambos, pues era esa la verdad tenía un interés mayor por conversar esta vez; aunque no permitiría que se estuviese burlando de mí.

Espere por una respuesta pero esta jamás llego en palabras pero si pude darme cuenta por sus gestos y reacciones faciales que lo había intrigado y estaba dispuesto a hablar de otro modo ya se hubiese marchado.

Inuyasha: Quiero saber por qué te estas acercando tanto a Kagome?

Lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo, quizás no la amara como mujer pero si lo hacía como amiga por lo tanto no permitiría que él la dañara de ninguna manera.

Inuyasha: Contesta, últimamente he sentido como tu olor está impregnado en ella, siempre que sale a pasear por las noches cuando regresa tiene tu olor y te aseguro que no estoy dispuesto a permitir que la dañes.

Lo mire fijamente y vi como en sus ojos dorados tanto o más que los míos estaba esa naciente confusión y a decir verdad nunca espere que permitiría que le hablase de el modo en que lo estaba haciendo y menos permaneciera tan cayado e imponente, era verdad ese que estaba frente a mí era un glaciar aunque por lo visto alguien lo había comenzado a derretir vi como su rostro cambio por uno más relajado y por fin abrió su boca, Seshoumaru estaba dispuesto a hablar con migo.

Seshoumaru: Que es lo que quieres Inuyasha?

Me dijo esto de manera mordaz, pero por nada del mundo me marcharía sin respuestas.

Inuyasha: Bueno es que acaso no escuchaste, POR QUE te estas acercando tanto a Kagome?

Seshoumaru: Eso a ti no te importa.

Inuyasha: Claro que me importa estúpido, ella es mi amiga y compañera de viaje y no permitiré que la dañes.

Seshoumaru: Si es por eso no te preocupes que si deseara matarla lo habría hecho mucho antes y tú no podrías hacer nada para impedírmelo.

Me molesto en lo más profundo que me subestimara, entonces decidí arriesgarme y antes que se marchara le hice la pregunta que me carcomía por dentro pues no quería perder a mi Kagome y aunque no pareciera sentí que hasta estaba celoso pero en realidad esto era algo entre estúpido e ilógico.

Inuyasha: Acaso la amas?

En realidad no esperaba una respuesta pero no este Seshoumaru era distinto, en realidad Kagome si lo había cambiado.

Seshoumaru: Si, y lo hago desde hace mucho.

Estas palabras impactaron fuertemente contra mi cerebro y no sabía que pensar o mejor dicho que decir; y lo escuche hablarme de nuevo.

Seshoumaru: Solamente no digas nada y espero que no la dañes tú, pues yo solamente he tratado de protegerla ante tus constantes ausencia pues no eres capaz ni de cumplir tu estúpida promesa.

Inuyasha: Lo hare, y espero que seas capaz de decirle lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde pues ella puede marcharse y no la veras jamás.

Escupí estas palabras que desgarraron mi garganta, no podía negar que este hecho me dolía pues siempre espere que ella estuviera con migo pero no del modo en que ella deseaba ya que a quien amaba era a Kikyo y no a ella, Seshoumaru tenía razón debía dejarla ser feliz y ella jamás lo seria a mi lado.

Seshoumaru: Cuídala hermano.

Lo escuche de manera suave y muy sutil, pero si logro llegar a mis oídos, mientras él se marchaba convertido en un haz de luz.

*******Fin de los Recuerdos*******

Vio como Seshoumaru se acercaba, venia solo, seguramente se dio cuenta que lo estaba esperando y se adelantó a su pequeño grupo, cualquiera diría que se veía normal pero conociéndolo como lo hacía era difícil pensar que el Lord de las tierras del Este estaba deprimido o mejor dicho dolido porque a quien su demonio había elegido se casó con alguien más.

Se fue acercando de manera lenta pero imponente, definitivo él era digno de ser el lord de las tierras que un día había gobernado su padre.

Inuyasha: Hola hermano; como estas y sabes bien a lo que me refiero?

Seshoumaru: Bien además jamás permitiría que eso me afectara.

Me carcajie sonoramente pues jamás le creería eso que decía quizás no habíamos sido los mejores hermanos pero ahora nos conocíamos muy bien y sabía que a su modo él estaba sufriendo; de repente un golpe en mi cabeza me saco de mi momento y lo vi muy serio y hasta un poco molesto.

Inuyasha: Que te pasa Idiota porque me golpeas, si tú eres quien dice las estupideces se te nota que estas dolido además yo te lo dije desde antes cuida a Kagome y dile lo que sientes por ella.

Seshoumaru: Jun… ahora no puedo hacer nada solo espero que ella sea feliz.

Inuyasha: Por lo menos eres un buen perdedor. Y dime que harás nos ayudaras en la pelea contra Naraku?

Seshoumaru: Si solo espero que esta sea una buena decisión, creo que deberán unirse a mi grupo.

Inuyasha: No será tú, la niña, Yaken y Aun se unirás a mi grupo.

Seshoumaru: No porque el más fuerte soy yo por lo tanto tú eres quien necesita me ayuda, HERMANITO.

Luego de mencionar esas palabras aún más cuando remarco la última me di cuenta de que cambiado estaba Seshoumaru era definitivo Kagome le cambio mucho solo esperaba que él no se encerrara en su cascaron para siempre.

Comenzamos una ferviente discusión como ya era costumbre y uno que otro golpecito se nos fue zafando entre palabras, algunos árboles fueron derribados y la tierras se partía a medida que subíamos la intensidad ambos nos dimos cuenta cuando nuestros respectivos grupos se hicieron presentes en el campo de batalla pero aun así no desistimos pues debíamos probar quien era el mejor.

Kikyo: Inuyasha estas herido, quieres que te ayudemos.

Fue lo que escuche cuando mi amada se acercó más al área de batalla, vi que Sango y Miroku también estaban listos para pelear, internamente le agradecí a Kagome por darme a tan grandes amigos.

Inuyasha: Que nadie se entrometa, esta pelea es entre los dos solamente.

Yaken: Amo bonito quiere que golpee a esa tonta sacerdotisa, por ser tan entrometida.

Seshoumaru: Quédate quieto Yaken o te mato.

Todos se limitaron a ser observadores de la lucha, ambos estábamos llegando a nuestro limite o mejor dicho yo estaba un poco más cansado que Seshoumaru pues él me atacaba con su látigo y había rasgado mi piel, ninguno uso sus espadas era solamente pelea cuerpo a cuerpo también use mis garras y dañe su kimono y un poco de sangre broto de su brazo derecho.

Ambos estábamos completamente enfrascados en la lucha que no nos dimos cuenta de que dos seres muy poderosos se acercaban convertidos en hazas de luz hasta que estos tomaron sus formas humanas y nos separaron.

**Pensamiento de: Seshoumaru**

Sentí un fuerte impacto al golpear contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol tras de mí y vi como Inuyasha también impactaba en contra de otro árbol, eleve mi mirada para saber quién era capaz de entrometerse y aún más golpearme a mí el Lord de las tierras de Este.

Eleve mi mirada y sentí un fuerte calor en mi pecho pues esa persona no para nada esperada pero valla que mi corazón y demonio la anhelaban era ella, era Kagome se veía tan hermosa con esa armadura plateada acompañada por arco, espada, sus cabellos sueltos, su fino rostro iluminado por la presente luna y esos labios carmín que tanto me incitaban a besarlos, tenía un porte serio y muy firme verdaderamente era toda una Lady.

Permanecí en silencio y espere a que hablase pues conociéndola como lo hacía sería imposible que no parloteara como loca, pero la espera fue en vano no dijo nada se limitó a verme y en seguida se fue en dirección de él ese maldito que la arrebato de mi Yuki venía con ella.

**Pensamiento de: Inuyasha**

Escuche un golpe seco y luego fue yo quien salió volando contra un árbol, levante mi merada en busca de mi agresor y era Yuki el esposo de mi querida amiga Kagome, venia vestido para la batalla esto lo sabía por su armadura dorada y sus armas, busque rápidamente a Seshoumaru y lo vi esta hipnotizado ante la sublime visión de Kagome, la vi seria acaso había cambiado tanto, pude notar la decepción en Seshoumaru pues ella no le presto la más mínima atención y se fue junto a Yuki.

El ambiente se tornó tenso mis amigos se veían entre si no sabían que hacer, Seshoumaru se levantó y se fue en dirección a su grupo yo hice lo mismo me acerque a Kikyo y decidí que era momento hablar:

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome que hacen aquí?

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha, debo decirte que solamente los estábamos buscando a ustedes y a él Lord Seshoumaru para pedir se unan a nosotros en batalla en contra de Naraku, no es que mi esposo y yo no podamos pelear solos pero creo que lo mejor es mantenernos juntos pues Naraku está esperando que ataquemos por separado.

Todos estaban asombrados ante esa Kagome tan seria y sin destello de cariño que tenían enfrente de ellos, que había pasado por que actuaba así, acaso se había olvidado de todo lo que era o solamente estaba actuando por el momento.

Inuyasha: Seshoumaru viajara con migo ahora pero no se si él desee que nuestros grupos se unan.

Seshoumaru: Concuerdo con ella hermano, viajaremos todos juntos.

Dijo esto secamente pero era seguro muchas cosas habían cambiado y seguirían cambiando ahora que estaban todos juntos.

**Nota Final:**

Holaaa que tal les pareció el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.

Sé que está un poco confuso pero les prometo que en el próximo todo se aclarar y comenzara la aventura.

Pondré una meta si llegamos a los 40 review subiré dos capítulos.

Les dejo la expectativa estos se llaman:

1. Aclaraciones.

2. La confesión de Seshoumaru.

Vamos anímense se que desean matarme pero vamos es parte de la historia.

Nos leemos luego.

Se despide con cariño:

Johan


	8. Chapter 8 - Aclaraciones

**Nota de su autora:**

Holaaa quizás me he desaparecido por un tiempo pero he tenido algunos problemillas, ahora no les quito más tiempo y a leer.

Pdt: Gracias por leer mi nuevo fic Rubí, agradecida pues comparten su preciado tiempo con migo.

Disfrútenlo

Capítulo 8: Aclaraciones

Dos bellos youkais se encontraban de pie; uno de ellos tenía ojos plateados y cabellos rojos en cambio el otro era una hembra Inu-youkai de ojos chocolate que por el momento se denotaban furiosos, sus largos cabellos azabaches danzaban en sincronía con el viento, sus perfectos labios se encontraban tensos por el enojo que crecía dentro de ella.

Frente a ella se encontraba el motivo de la a floración de tan amargos sentimientos, este tenía nombre propio, era un poderoso youkai o mejor dicho el Lord de las tierras del Este quien se encontraba en el suelo gracias al fuerte golpe que ella misma le había propinado giro su vista para apartarse lo más posible del objeto de su molestia buscando en cambio a su amado esposo y pudo observar como ahí frente a él estaba un Hanyou quien tenía su rostro completamente descolocado por el asombro era seguro no esperaba el sorpresivo ataque.

Suavemente fue girando su rostro para apreciar la situación en un panorama más amplio y pudo ver que ahí se encontraban todos sus antiguos compañeros de viaje además del pequeño grupo que acompañaba al insensato de Seshoumaru inclusive se encontraba Kikyo, quien le lanzo una mirada fulminante pero en realidad ella no le temía en lo absoluto y la realidad era que quien debería cuidar sus acciones seria ella si no deseaba acabar su efímera vida entre las fuertes garras de sus manos.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, no podía soportar más tiempo sin una explicación de tan absurdas acciones y quien mejor para dárselas que ese necio lord, rápidamente se aproximó a él y solicito una explicación.

Ante este acontecimiento todos voltearon para ver el intercambio de palabras ya que se había roto aquella oscura atmosfera.

Kagome: Que es lo que sucede contigo, acaso te has vuelto tan estúpido Seshoumaru?

Esto salió de su boca sin pensarlo, a decir verdad ni siquiera la razono solamente hablo de manera impulsiva, dichas palabras provocaron un gran asombro en todos los espectadores pues creyeron que el youkai reaccionaria y atacaría a Kagome pero dicho ataque jamás llego en cambio solamente recibió algunas palabras por parte de él.

Seshoumaru: Que bueno volverte a ver y aun mejor saber que has podido manejar tus poderes; a decir verdad algunos rumores me habían llegado pero ninguno de ellos puede hacer justicia a la realidad; te vez muy hermosa Kagome.

Ante esto los espectadores solamente intercambiaron miradas por la confusión pero no se escuchó más palabras sobre el asunto y comenzaron a caminar en busca del mismo objetivo.

En las tierras del Este había caído completamente la noche, la luna se veía en lo más alto del firmamento, las estrellas brillaban con toda su intensidad, era maravilloso sentir esa tan fresca brisa nocturna impactar contra su cuerpo y como su rostro se impregnaba de los deliciosos aromas de las flores silvestres de la zona.

Se encontraban caminando, ahora ya no estaban divididos en tres, sus fuerzas se habían unido formando un solo pero solido grupo, cada uno tenía sus propias razones para querer eliminar a Naraku este era su destino en común o mejor dicho la finalidad por la cual ellos con sus diferencias y virtudes se encontraban juntos.

Por el momento eran liderados por un bellísimo youkai de cabellos rojos pues los demás se encontraban enfrascados en una muy amena conversación pues en el primer momento del encuentro solamente se portaron de manera diplomática por así decirlo; recordaba la fría actitud que su amada esposa tomo al momento de ver a sus amigos peleando entre sí a ella esto le había parecido una gran estupidez ya que en vez de gastar sus fuerzas en tonterías deberían tratar de entrenar mucho más y crear lazos fuertes ya que era de su conocimientos que la batalla venidera no seria nada fácil mucho menos ahora que ese maldito de Naraku tenia casi completa la perla, esto lo sabia gracias a los innumerables espías que había enviado sus esposo para investigar y seguir cada paso y rastro que dejara el medio demonio acaso ese tonto pensaba que se burlaría de ellos, jamás iba a derrotarlos pero esto dependía de que todos se convirtiesen en uno.

Era lógico que ella se molestara pero luego de recibir algunas explicaciones por parte de sus amigos se portó un poco más condescendiente y relajada en realidad ella quería mucho a sus amigos y era consiente de que debería exigirse mucho más a si misma y a ellos si no quería perder a ninguno en la batalla.

Podía escucharlos a todos no en vano era un poderoso youkai, él era el Lord de las tierras del sur en realidad la conversación le parecía de lo más entretenida desde las tonterías que decía o hacia el loco del monje Miroku, las necedades dichas por Inuyasha, las muestras de cariño de la exterminadora Sango e incluso era increíble ver lo amorosa que era Kagome con el pequeño Shipoo y la pequeñita que acompañaba a Seshoumaru; en realidad los únicos alejados eran la sacerdotisa Kikyo y claro el Lord de las tierras del Este a decir verdad le molestaba profundamente ver como observaba a su esposa acaso no conocía la palabra respeto y ese sapo feo llamado Yaken no le caía del todo mal disfrutaba en exceso ver la cara de molestia que podía Seshoumaru cada vez que le decía: Amo Bonito.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio que en realidad era su destino temporal pues según sabían en esa zona había actividad demoniaca por lo tanto lo mejor era investigar, pasarían la noche ahí, decidió acercarse a su esposa.

Yuki: Kagome

Le llamo para sacarla de sus cavilaciones, tenia alrededor de diez minutos que solamente asentía a las preguntas de sus amigos, se veía seria e incluso un poco tensa deseaba saber que le sucedía.

Luego de ese sutil llamado ello elevo su mirada y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, sentía una sensación muy extraña cuando le dio esa mirada fue como si entrara en lo más profundo de su ser y pudiese ver a través de sus ojos.

Yuki: Que sucede princesa?

Luego de decir esto vio como ella cerraba sus ojos y se desvanecía poco a poco, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para sostenerla pero alguien había llegado antes que él, era nada más y nada menos que ese ser que tanto había apreciado y que aun lo hacia, aunque tuviesen en medio de todo a una bella joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate, en realidad ella era el motivo de cualquier discusión que se diese pues ambos darían todo por el amor de ella.

De su boca solamente salieron unas cuantas palabras antes de arrebatarla de sus brazos y apresarla entre los suyos.

Yuki: Gracias Seshoumaru, yo me hare cargo de mi hembra.

**Nota Final:**

Verdaderamente es pero que les haya gustado este capi, poco a poco vamos avanzando y como verán falta realmente poco para que esta historia culmine, estoy súper agradecida con cada uno de ustedes que leen, siguen y comentan mis fic.

Disculpen la tardanza prometo no volver a tardarme tanto y quizás este fue un capi corto en relación a como acostumbro trabajar pero me ha gustado, pliss dejen sus comentarios.

Me despido, con cariño:

Johan


	9. Realidad

Nota Inicial:

Hola mis queridos amigos, disculpen que me haya desaparecido del mapa por estos largos días pero se que no hay justificación alguna que valga, solo déjenme decirles que hoy tuve un ataque de inspiración y decidí escribir la continuación prometo no ausentarme por tanto tiempo y descuidarlos de nuevo.

Sin mas preámbulo se que están ansiosos, vamos acompáñenme a este mi mundo de fantasías.

CAPITULO 9

Estaba flotando sobre las aguas de la laguna, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba completamente renovada, las vibraciones del agua contra su piel desnuda era lo más exquisito que había sentido después de largo tiempo, realmente la vida era muy dura aún más ahora que debía luchar contra tantos demonios que deseaban ocupar su lugar.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente agudizados era seguro la Luna deseaba comunicarse con ella, era una locura ese deseo que tenía para ella ciertamente le debía todo a esa su protectora pero eso ya era mucho, como cumplirle ese deseo; era tan insensato.

Estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos inclusive había perdido el sentido de la realidad y el transcurso del tiempo, ¿cuánto hacia que está en la laguna?, abrió sus hermosas orbes chocolate y observo cada palmo del lugar donde se encontraba, por lo visto varias horas pues ya podía ver como esos tenues y traviesos rayos de sol se asomaban entre el forraje de los frondosos árboles que cubrían la laguna.

Salió de manera delicada de las aguas dejando a plena luz la magnífica visión de su cuerpo completamente desnudo, cada palmo de su piel nívea, sus senos perfectos, caderas pronunciadas, sus maravillosos cabellos que rosaban con suavidad sus glúteos sirviéndoles de cortina para ocultan un poco su desnudes y claro su divino rostro.

Comenzó a vestirse poco a poco deseaba conservar lo más que pudiera de ese lugar, estaba claro que dentro de poco pelearía a muerte con ese detestable demonio pero que más podía hacer se lo había prometido, ella vengaría cada una de las muertes y sobre todo se lo debía a él a su amado Yuki.

Solo vasto ese recuerdo fugas para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, por más fuerte que ella fuese nunca podría olvidar el gran amor que sintió por él y cada una de sus aventuras y la gran travesía que pasaron para poder convertirla a ella en quien era.

No estaba segura como había sucedido todo pues minutos antes del ataque había caído en la inconsciencia y cada vez que preguntaba a sus amigos que fue lo que paso en ese infructuoso día, nadie contestaba aun cuando ella necesita saberlo todo; pues le habían arrebatado al hombre que amaba y debía vengarlo, solo sabía que antes del desmayo él estaba vivo y al despertar se encontraba refugiada en la casa de la Luna y que la muerte se lo había arrebatado.

La rabia había invadido su corazón rápidamente, sin saberlo estaba comenzando a perder el control siempre que pensaba en lo duro de los acontecimientos esto le sucedía y para su desgracia era cada vez más frecuente, no sabía por qué pero su amada Luna se empeñaba en que lo olvidara y siguiera luchando al lado de alguien más pero su testarudo corazón no creía que fuese lo correcto apenas habían transcurrido un año con seis meses y ese corto tiempo alejada de él eran una verdadera agonía.

Sintió una presencia y estaba segura de a quien pertenecía, como no saberlo si tras la muerte de su compañero estuvo al lado de ella en todo momento o más específico por los seis meses que ella se lo permitió, seco sus lágrimas, apaciguando el llanto y calmando el dolor con sus pocas palabras, fueron interminables las horas que escucho su tristeza y pudo poco a poco recuperarse del trance dejando florecer a la guerrera que llevaba dentro además de un inmenso cariño por su confidente.

Pudo ver la estela de luz que paso a centímetros de su rostro, era tan característico en él siempre arrogante creyendo que los demás eran inferiores, dejo salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones como señal de su molestia y girando sobre sus talones quedo frente a él.

Kagome: Hola Seshoumaru, no esperaba verte aquí.

Seshoumaru: Pues como ve Lady Kagome, yo puedo ir y estar donde lo desee no en vano estas son mis tierras, creo que quien debe algunas explicaciones eres tú.

Kagome: No se preocupe Lord, sé que estas tierras le pertenecen y mis propósitos no son invadirlas como vera me encuentro sola y he dejado a todos mis hombre al resguardo de mi castillo y mis tierras.

Esto lo dijo denotando la burla, era lógico que no deseaba invadir o menos dañarlo pero no era malo molestarlo un poquito o sí.

Seshoumaru: Cada día me sorprendes más Kagome, debo decirlo, te has vuelto muy fuerte solo espero que no desees continuar esta lucha sola, saber bien que nuestra protectora La Luna nos ha destinado juntos a esta lucha.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que la diplomática y aun dulce Kagome cambiara por una un poco más siniestra denotando su estatus y sobre todo su poder y orgullo, no en vano se había posicionado como la Lady de las tierras del Sur y valla que cumplía con sus deberes a cabalidad; no era falso el apoyo que recibía de su amada hermana y del esposo de esta pues tras la muerte de su amado decidió que lo mejor era que ellos se casasen y tomaran lugar a su lado dirigiendo sus territorios.

Kagome: Como veras Seshoumaru, yo he dejado más que claro que esta batalla es solamente mía, seré yo quien le arranque el corazón a esa mueca de demonio y es de tu conocimiento que mis poderes son igual o mayores que los tuyos, deja la arrogancia de lado que bien sabes eso no te funciona con migo.

Seshoumaru: Lo se Kag pero tú conoces mis intenciones además mi honor está en juego, yo le prometí a Yuki que te cuidaría y vez lo escurridiza que me haz resultado, de repente desapareciste y resulto que estabas en tu territorio; te marchaste sola para comenzar con el duelo por la muerte de Yuki.

Kagome: Creo que esta demás recordarte que soy autosuficiente y que tengo responsabilidades con mi pueblo no puedo dejarlos a la deriva además era lo que cualquier esposa dolida haría solo busque refugio y comunique lo sucedido.

Seshoumaru: No mediste las consecuencias, fuiste demasiado imprudente pudieron matarte al tratar de arrebatarte el poderío.

Kagome: Déjate de tonterías no pasó nada.

Seshoumaru: Quiere decir que los altos capitanes del ejercito de tu marido trataran de matarte no significa nada, VAMOS Kagome.

Estaba molesto era innegable pero como no si la amaba y cada día que pasaba se preocupaba por ella, pero debía dejarla crecer como lady y claro como guerrera.

Kagome: Ellos no eran rivales para mí, ya vez que los mate a cada uno y déjame decirte me sirvió como un buen entrenamiento y además que estúpidos jamás dejaría que me arrebaten lo más amado por Yuki, su pueblo.

Seshoumaru: Creo que alguien ha comprendido bien su lugar y además es un poco arrogante o me equivoco.

Con esa sencilla frase fue acercándose los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de ella, su más anhelado tesoro; coloco su mano sobre la tersa mejía de ella y se acercó a su rostro proporcionándole un suave y cálido beso que no fue rechazado en ningún momento en cambio fue respondido con una dulce caricia en su rostros y una delicada sonrisa de parte de ella.

Kagome: También te extrañe mucho pero debía cumplir con mis deberes y sabía que por ti jamás iría sola, lo siento.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes pero sabes que siempre debes avisarme de tus decisiones no puedo fallarte a ti también, sabes que me dolió mucho su partida era mi amigo.

Kagome: Lo comprendo y veras traigo noticias.

Seshoumaru: ¿Que sucedió?

Kagome: El pueblo clama una boda, desean unirme con uno de los Lord de las cuatro áreas y creo que tengo al candidato perfecto.

Seshoumaru se quedó quieto, de pronto podía sentir como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se había detenido de súbito, ciertamente él amaba a Kagome y deseo desde un principio que fuese su compañera aun cuando era humana, pero será que por fin la promesa hecha por la Luna de entregársela se llevaría a cabo.

Kagome: Bueno como te quedaste callado lo diré ya, será Kouga.

Todo se detuvo ya no solo su sangre, si no que hasta las hojas de los arboles dejaron de caer, el viento no soplaba más era seguro la furia creciente del demonio perro y Lord de las tierras del Este estaba creciendo de manera inigualable, dejo que las palabras agolpadas en su garganta salieran fuertes y roncas tanto que raspaban sus cuerdas vocales y era amargas como la hiel.

Seshoumaru: De verdad estás loca, tu jamás te unirás a ese pedazo de imbécil primero muerto Kagome me escuchaste deberán matarme para que permita esa estupidez.

Kagome: Bien sabes que es por puro deber, no es nada de amor solamente debo cumplirle a mi pueblo y según lo que dice mi hermana estará bien, incluso ella acepta el hecho de que es necesario otro Lord para proteger mis territorios aún más ahora que el final de esta batalla está cerca.

Mis deberes son muchos y lo sabes pero me es difícil pensar que por un descuido mi familia pueda sufrir más, tras la partida de Yuki cuando regrese a la casa iluminada por el Sol ella me recibió con todo el amor posible pero luego al ver mi rostro persivio mi inmensa tristesa y tuve que contarle todo o mejor dicho lo poco que sabia de lo sucedido.

Seshoumaru: ¡Entonces seré yo!

Kagome: ¿Serás qué?

Seshoumaru: Seré tu futuro macho.

Se había quedado congelada o mejor dicho idiotizada, esto era una sorpresa era cierto que se había acostumbrado a darle uno que otro beso como saludo y por cariño pues según ella era normal él le transmitía todo el poder de la Luna y era inevitable el cariño pero no deseaba que ocupase el lugar de su anterior esposo.

Todo se movía bajo sus pies, de repente se sintió mareada y ahí estaba de nuevo en la inconsciencia absoluta, añorando tiempos pasados abrazada a su amado esposo, lo vio ahí bajo el árbol de sakuras y corrió en su dirección se lanzó a sus brazos y era claro tendría que hablar con ese espíritu tan amado.

Yuki: ¡Qué bueno verte princesa!

Nota Final:

Infinitas gracias por no abandonarme y seguir dejando sus comentarios, vamos a seguir adelante juntos por este amplio e inmenso camino que se encuentra entre la cordura y la locura, buscando la pasión en el subconsciente.

Se les quiere mucho.

Me despido, con mucho amor

Siempre suya:

Johan


	10. Enfrentando el pasado, viendo el futuro

**Nota Inicial:**

Holaaaa, que tal mis queridísimos lectores déjenme decirle que ha sido muy gratificante el saber que aun que me perdí por largo rato ustedes han estado siempre al pendiente de mis historias y aun mejor algunos me han dejado sus maravillosos review, que como siempre digo son el alimento para mi imaginación.

Por lo tanto hoy he decidido dedicar este capi a mis amigos:

Jhossietaisho: por tus comentarios que siempre me ayudan y dan animo para continuar y crecer.

Paovampire: Por nunca dejarme abandonada y porque siempre estas siguiendo mis historias.

Sasunaka Doki: Que siempre me esta regañando cuando tardo lo cual me anima a escribir mucho más rápido.

Bueno y a todos ustedes quienes me dejan saber que están ahí acompañándome en el amplio camino de la imaginación.

Sin más preámbulos espero que lo disfruten.

**Enfrentando el pasado, viendo el futuro**

Estaba de nuevo aquí; en esta dimensión que me parecía tan hermosa, todo se detenía en rededor a ella, las maravillas del mundo, la ternura e impaciencia de la naturaleza, las flores, los árboles pero sobre todo lo más importante, estaba él, mi amado; lo escuche saludarme y esa sencilla señal estremeció mi mundo.

Yuki: ¡Hola, Princesa!

Camine a paso apresurado por no decir que corrí en su dirección, lo vi sentado bajo el árbol de sakuras que tanto amábamos y extendió sus fuertes brazos para anunciar que ese tan anhelado abrazo estaba a mi alcance, me lance sobre él y sentí como su calor se impregnaba en mi cuerpo, me rodeo por la cintura y me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Le sonreí, como solo con el podía hacerlo y lo bese dulcemente, descargando con ese sublime toque todo mi amor frustrado, cariño rezagado y dolor por que me lo habían arrebatado, me detuve de pronto porque sentí como con sus fuertes manos me retiraba de apoco para que lo viese, siempre lo así tan delicadamente que como molestarme con él.

Me senté sobre sus piernas quedando medio recostada sobre su pecho, podía ver cada parte de su ser y era tal y como siempre lo recordaba, acaricie sus largos y sedosos cabellos tan rojos que incitaban a la pasión luego deslice mis manos por su rostro asiendo una estadía sobre sus labios que siempre me llamaban dulcemente y los bese de nuevo como no hacerlo y porque contenerme si él era mío y lo necesitaba tanto.

Metí mis manos en su kimono para entrar en contacto con su cálida piel en realidad ansiaba tanto ese contacto que no me importo en lo absoluto el pudor y que mas daba yo era suya y claro él era mío.

Sentí como me besaba con pasión, en un momento estaba sobre mí tocando cada palmo de mi cuerpo y devorando mis labios, era seguro no solamente yo lo deseaba; en ese momento de tanto fervor y pasión me hizo suya de nuevo y lo disfrute tanto después de un año y medio con su completa ausencia para mí fue tan maravilloso poder recordarlo y reconocernos de nuevo.

Lo observe fijamente como tratando de gravar para la eternidad su hermoso rostro, la belleza de sus cabellos, la fortaleza de sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, esas piernas siempre poderosas y claro cada caricia que le proporciono a mi cuerpo.

En este momento solo deseaba continuar a su lado como ahora, bajo la sombra del árbol de sakuras que nos cobijaba completamente desnudos, permitiendo ese rose frenético y exquisito de piel con piel, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos plateados esos que desde el primer instante me robaron el corazón, acaricié con ternura nuevamente sus largos cabellos y lo bese con desesperación no deseaba que este encuentro acabara pero estaba segura que faltaba poco para regresar a la vida, donde él ya no estaba y donde mi vida había cambiado por completo; deje de pensar en la realidad cuando su rasposa voz llego a mis oídos.

Yuki: Princesa, creo que debemos hablar antes de que debas volver, ha llegado el momento de que enfrente el pasado ya no puedes continuar huyendo de él.

Kagome: Pero Yuki, mi amor yo no deseo regresar quiero quedarme aquí contigo por favor.

Vi como en su boca se dibujaba una sutil sonrisa, lo sabía el no permitiría que me quedase con él, pero debía intentarlo.

Yuki: Kagome mi amor saber que eso es imposible, además tú tienes demasiadas responsabilidades no solo con nuestro pueblo y mi hermana sino que también tu familia ellos te espera del otro lado del pozo, no está bien que aún no hayas regresado a verlos.

Kagome: Lo se mi amor pero que puedo hacer sabes que tuvimos que preparar tantas cosas muy rápido para casar a Aika era sumamente necesario además tengo miedo de ir y no poder regresar yo le debo mucho a nuestro pueblo y debo protegerlos tal y como te lo prometí el día en que nos unimos.

Yuki: Yo se muy bien que es lo que piensas y no te preocupes todo estará bien mi hermana te ayudara a cuidar de nuestra gente y a defender nuestros territorios, ella es muy fuerte y tras mi partida cambio mucho pero lo que si me duele es verte a ti tan perdida ya no eres mi Kagome.

Me quede de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, no deseaba que él me olvidara o mejor dicho tampoco quería olvidarme yo misma; me arroje a sus brazos y deje que esas lagrimas que retuve por tanto tiempo continuaran derramándose hasta empapar por completo mi rostro.

Yuki: Veras princesa, el tiempo ha llegado deberás enfrentar a Naraku y sé que lograras vencerlo pero para eso primero debo darte el mensaje que tu amada Luna te ha enviado, o crees que estoy aquí por pura casualidad.

Lo observe y vi que sus ojos plateados se mantenían quietos sin ningún dolor, sin ninguna molestia y podía ver la paz en ellos, ese hecho calmo mi corazón y pude respirar tranquila fue como si una carga inmensa se desprendiera de mi cuerpo y ahora fuese esa mujer que sabía amar a todos y no guardaba rencores.

Kagome: Dime ¿qué es eso que debo saber? Para poder derrotarlo y vengar todo el daño que ha provocado.

Yuki: Mi Kagome, me ha dicho que debes limpiar tu corazón y apartar todo resentimientos de él, deberás reencontrarte contigo misma pues incluso yo he notado tu cambio, ve a tu hogar conversa con tu madre, pasea con tu abuelo y con tu hermano ve que cada cambio en ti no es malo siempre y cuando conserves la humildad y pureza de tu corazón porque en él se encuentra todo tu poder.

Luego de terminar esa frase tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio el beso más tierno que pudo obsequiarme.

Yuki: No debes preocuparte por nada mi princesa yo siempre he estado a tu lado y lo estaré pero quiero que sepas algo más no tengo ningún remordimiento y menos algo de que arrepentirme mi vida fue buena y gracias a todos los dioses puede compartir contigo mi vida aunque fue por corto tiempo, estoy feliz y tranquilo solo deseo que ahora tú también puedas continuar viviendo y sobre todo que seas feliz.

Kagome: Pero Yuki, yo aún te amo y no deseo apartarme de ti.

Yuki: Recuerda eres la emisaria de la Luna y ella ya tiene planes para ti, yo cumplí con mi parte ahora tendrás que luchar al lado de alguien más, no te preocupes yo deseo que seas feliz a su lado no podrías estar con alguien mejor.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse, vi como Yuki se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a una hermosa puerta de oro que estaba sobre una pequeña laguna y antes de que pasara por ella alcance a preguntarle algo más no quería que se fuera sin conocer su respuesta.

Kagome: ¿Crees que todo estará bien Y de verdad me debo unir a alguien más?

Yuki: Claro que es necesario y estoy seguro de que te hará inmensamente feliz tanto o más que como yo pude hacerlo lamentablemente mi momento llego y tuve que partir, pero él te ama y lo sabes Kag no te engañes debes seguir adelante y ver que hay un hermoso futuro esperándote, pero debes ser siempre tu y no cambiar por nada, mi amada Kagome.

Mis ojos de nuevo se aguaron pero esta vez no era de dolor sino por el regocijo de haber podido verlo una vez más, el tocarlo, rememorarlo y claro esa entrega me permitió cerrar ese siclo que me estaba absorbiendo el alma, pero ahora que debía despertar solamente deseaba conocer que fue lo que sucedió y como fue que mi querido Yuki había muerto, pero valla que sabia a quien preguntarle y claro que esta vez obtendría respuestas, deje esos pensamientos al ver como el lugar se disipaba entre mis manos todo volvía a ser de un intenso blanco, era seguro regresaría dentro de poco al mundo real.

Sentí como mis sentidos comenzaban a despertar, moví lentamente los dedos de mis manos y pies, olfateé el lugar y me resulto muy conocido y reconfortante; era lógico no estaba más en el bosque en cambio me encontraba en la habitación de Seshoumaru seguramente en la casa de la Luna pues su olor estaba por todos lados y el de mi querida Rin también; en ese momento me percate de algo diferente y abrí mis ojos de golpe me senté sobre la cama y toque ese lugar donde debería estar mi marca y estaba en shock que había pasado.

Nota Final:

Bueno mis queridos amigos déjenme saber por favor que les ha parecido este capitulo, se que he reducido la cantidad de paginas pero creo que es mejor así, por el momento les recuerdo: si desean actualización pronto déjenme un REVIEW de lo contrario me perderé de nuevo, (Guajajajaja sonrisita siniestra).

Me despido con mucho cariño

Siempre suya:

Johan


End file.
